Pain, Love, Happiness
by Rernay
Summary: Heyo, so this is the sequel to "Answers, Pain, Love". I know the title is a bit weird but oh well... It's about Cammie and what happens in 5-10 years after her captivity with the Circle. Definitely Zammie involved! :) 3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okie, this is the first chapter of the sequel. I'm not sure how it will turn out but here goes:) Enjoy and review!**

Cammie's POV

I was now 24 years old. And I was getting married, to Zach, my Blackthorne Boy. We had stayed together after I escaped the Circle's clutches. He actually proposed to me one year back and although I was younger, I probably would have accepted it. After all, for spies, the age doesn't matter that much. You never know when you will die. For all you know, you could wake up the next day, in captivity, never to see daylight again. Anyways, one month after we got engaged, Catherine passed away and he had to settle some things.

He was more than sorry and he kept apologizing to me. In reality, I didn't mind, because I knew he was torn inside. His mother had not died of old age. She committed suicide while she was in jail. The Circle was wiped out after Aunt Abby got hold of the names of the leaders. She was the one who had given birth to the one whom I was getting married to now, but also the one who had ordered my left pinkie to be amputated.

Anyway, I attended her funeral and just supported Zach behind the scenes. So now, one year later, we were going to get married. As I was getting my make-up done by Macey, I thought through my life, and the people around me.

Macey was with Preston now, so technically she was the girlfriend of the ex-president's son. After all, Preston's father was part of the circle. Surprisingly, he disowned his father and helped us to put him behind bars. The two of them are now together. Macey, of course, refuses to get married at such a young age. Thus, they're still datingJ

Bex, well Bex, was entirely different from me. Grant loved her deeply but she was always complaining that he was still too immature. That was actually partially true but I knew she did love him. They were in the CIA, like me, and were always up and about on missions. Sometimes, it was so heartwarming to see the two of them. The bickering couple, who were always worrying about the other on a mission. Actually, it kind of reminded me of Zach and I. That thought brought a smile to my lips and I almost opened my mouth to speak to Macey but at the second thought, kept it shut, because I remembered Macey's warning to keep my mouth shut.

Liz then. Liz was a success in the research field. And she was with Jonas. The two of them, although not involved in the fieldwork, were two happy nerds in the research lab. If it wasn't for that Liz's "normal" parents objected to her getting married so young, she might have gotten married before me. But I knew it was just a matter of time.

My mum didn't find another person ever since my dad died. I've been encouraging her but I know she doesn't want to anymore. As for Aunt Abby, well I personally think she's in some kind of fling with Mr. Solomon but I don't think they'll admit it anyways.

"Done," Macey's clear voice broke my train of thoughts, snapping me back to reality. I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I always knew I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't pretty either. I was just plain. But now, looking at the mirror, I saw someone I never knew. Sigh, Mace was just so good.

She caught my eye through the mirror and smiled at me. Liz was making sure the logistics were in place and Bex had just rushed over from the airport. Unlike me, she had been unable to take leave from her busy schedule and only managed to come back now. My mum came in with a box in her hands.

"Kiddo – no, I shouldn't be calling you that anymore, you're getting married already – anyway, this is for you. Your wedding present: it's something Grandma gave to me when I got married to your father," she told me lightly, smiling at me.

I took the box over and opened it. It was a simple metallic ring that was probably made in the 80s. It was simple but beautiful. I slipped on my right left finger, since I knew my left one would be occupied.

I stood up and hugged her. "Thanks Mom, it's beautiful."

"It's just something I wanted to give you. I'm sorry Dad can't be here today, but I love you, you know right?" she said gently, smoothening my dress.

I nodded, keeping the lump out of my throat.

I - Cameron Ann Morgan - was ready to get married.

**Haha how was it? Please review!  
~Rernay  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie, i'm still thinking what kind of thing i should write but here goes:) Enjoy and review! Thank you to everyone who has already subscribed to my story and reviewed!**

Cammie's POV

I walked along the aisle, but instead of my dad's arm in mine, it was Mr. Solomon's. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't trying to become my father, but he was the only fatherly figure I had, so it was decided he walk me down the aisle.

Unlike most bridal gowns, my gown was short and simple. I personally didn't like fancy, long, flowing gowns and Zach had left the decision to me. Macey, of course had protested but I didn't care. Spy skills or not, I was nervous, and I almost slipped on the flowers or not. Mr. Solomon could tell and he gripped my hand tighter and gave me a smile.

Zach was waiting for me at the end of the aisle, in his tuxedo. He looked dashing and… hot. When I locked my eyes with him, it seemed like he and I were the only ones in the whole world. It was just the two of us.

The priest was actually Mr. Smith. He cleared his throat and smiled at us, "Now, Zachary Goode, do you vow to be with Cameron Morgan through _life and death,_ _whether or not she lost her memory or her limbs. And, do you vow to love her even if you two are two worlds apart, at different missions?"_

We altered the normal vows. After all, a spy's world was never normal. And after whatever had happened to us, these vows seemed to make sense.

Zach's voice rang out clear and crisp. "I do."

He asked me the same thing but for some reason, my voice cracked in the middle of it. My face flushed red and I repeated myself, with a strong voice, "I do."

"You may now exchange the rings and do whatever you want," Mr. Smith was grinning from ear to ear and he whispered congrats to us.

Zach slipped on my ring on my left fourth finger, purposely ignoring my pinkie. I could see he was determined not to let anything bother us today. I did the same for him and he enveloped me into a super-tight bear hug. We started kissing and I broke away laughing. Life was awesome now.

We were deadbeat after the wedding dinner and retired to our rooms to rest after that. We had booked a place at Great Universe Hotel and I immediately plopped down on the bed, exhausted.

"Wow, a wedding is sure exhausting," I commented, as Zach hung up his jacket.

"Haha, well, we will never do it twice, will we, Mrs. Goode?" Zach smiled at me.

I thought it over and chuckled. He had a point. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else except Zach anyway.

As he went to bath, I unpacked my stuff. I involuntarily growled as I realized the kind of clothes Macey had packed for me. She was an adult, but still so…

Then the doorbell rang. I wondered who it could be. I peeped through the hole and saw it was one of the hotel staff. I opened the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked casually, reminding myself that this guy looked a tad familiar.

"I've got a gift for you," he claimed a little too nervously, suddenly holding a gun to my throat. I swallowed and started thinking quickly. I pretended to be vulnerable and squealed. Then I glanced down at the gun, and realized it was a toy gun. Right.

Just then, Zach came out and his eyes widened when he saw the position I was in. In Farsi, I told him it was a fake gun.

I backlashed him, and within 10 seconds, had him pinned down.

This "guest" just started wailing and cried, "I just wanted some money!" I laughed. After all I had gone through, a simple theft seemed nothing.

Zach called for security, knowing I could deal with him myself. The man got dragged away. Zach and I glanced at each other and burst out in laughter. It was a perfect way to start our first night, as a married couple.

**Haha, don't worry guys. You're probably thinking this is going to be some happy-ever-after fairytale, but nope... Something will crop up soon. :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :) Well, i was thinking of what to write so yeah... :) Enjoy! **

Cammie's POV

Zach and I had a wonderful honeymoon together, at South Korea. Although our features told the people there we were foreigners at first glance, but we spoke flawless Korean.

After two weeks of pure fun, it was time to go back to work. I reported to work at 7 in the morning, only to be summoned to my boss's office. My boss was Mr. Maroon, and liked to be called just Maroon.

"Glad to see you had a good time, Cameron," he greeted as I entered his office.

I pursed my lips and thought. This wasn't just a welcome back kind of thing. I was pretty sure something was going on. As if he had read my mind, he nodded and me and continued.

"I've got a new case for you," he stated.

"What's it about?" I followed up.

"There have been reports about a terrorist group. This group seems unclear since it has never made a proper movement. However, we suspect it might be planning to target somebody. And that's where you come in. We need you to infiltrate them and be our mole. Understood?"

I knew this was going to come someday so I just nodded. Before I left his office, he passed me a thin file containing some paper documents. It was information about the terrorist group. I spent the rest of the day reading through it. It was pretty interesting.

The "leader" was Tach. As for whether Tach was a female or male it was unclear, because "it" was never seen in public. On the other hand, "it's" right-hand lackey was a definite male, seen before in brown hair and having a big beard… Apparently, they had come back for revenge, but no one had ever heard of them.  
As I was finishing up, Bex came to look for me. I had almost forgotten about our dinner date tonight. I smiled at her and motioned for her to wait a while.

***

We were dining at Macey's house tonight. As the eight of us sat around the table, we cheered towards our everlasting friendship. I decided it was time to tell them about my mission.

"Hey, um, today I got a new mission," I said, once I was sure Macey's helpers were out of hearing range. There was a short moment of silence before Bex asked me, "What is it about?"

"You know I can't say much, but I'm going undercover. That's all I can say, but this is probably going to be our last meeting before I return," I had to make do with that. I couldn't risk telling them too much information and getting anyone hurt. Zach's arm came around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I knew he was worried about me but I wasn't going to decline the mission.

That topic was closed as we returned to our usual smiles and laughter. But I could sense something was different about Zach. His eyes looked troubled but I would ask him later in bed.

"Zach, what's the matter?" I asked concernedly once we reached our house.

"Nothing," he stared straight into my eyes, without batting one eyelid. He could lie very well, and that was one of the bad points of marrying a spy. You would never know if they were speaking the truth or not.

"Zach," I warned him. He knew I had seen through him. After all, we had dated for quite a few years and I knew him inside out.

He sighed before hugging me.

"I got assigned. I have to go undercover too," he whispered into my hair. I heaved a sigh of relief. At first, I was worried he would be lonely but now he had a job to do too. But then, why was he looking so sad?

"So, what's wrong?" I pressed.

"Nothing. I just thought I could do something for you before you go but then it turns out that I'll be busy."

I jumped up to kiss him, touched by his words…

When we parted, we only spoke a few words to each other. We knew we weren't going to be seeing each other for a long time, before we could call home, home.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl," he kissed me gently.

"I love you too, Blackthorne Boy," I replied him back.

With that, we left for our missions.

**How was that? I know there were quite a few page breaks but yeah... Anyway, something interesting will be happening during the missions! Please review! And it's okay even if it's something like the story sucks or anything... I need to improve! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the mission has officially started! I spent some time thinking through it and i hope it makes sense:) Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

I was dressed in black skinny jeans and a fitting shirt. I had to catch the attention of Tach or one of the lackeys (I now called the right-hand lackey Mr. Brown), in order for me to be accepted into their group.

I was stationed near one of their frequent hangouts – a pub. I didn't have any comms unit with me because it would be too dangerous. All I had was a special gadget, which would notify the CIA of where I would be when I pressed a button on it. It was disguised as my necklace, strung together with the metallic chain that had my wedding ring on it.

I strolled into the pub calmly, smiling at the attendant at the door. Mr. Brown glanced at me but I carried on. I sat down at a table, ordering a glass of alcohol. I took a sip of it, to make it look like I was drinking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mr. Brown whispering to one of his friends, who nodded in my direction. I tensed up. His friend walked towards me and smiled casually.

He sat down beside me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I kept my composure calm.

"Hey," he blurted.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Come have a drink with me!" he exclaimed as he tried to grope me. Seeing my chance, I spun and used my momentum to twist his arm into a terrible angle. I smirked at him. No one tries to touch me without my permission. Besides, by defending myself, I was certain I caught Mr. Brown's attention.

I was right. Mr. Brown came over just as I freed his friend. He motioned for his friend to go away. I stared at him.

"So, I can see you have pretty good fighting skills?" he asked me.

"If you say so. And who might you be? Another man like him?" I replied.

He laughed. "Of course not. I'm Ray."

Ray. Mr. Brown Lackey was Ray. Okay. I waited for him to continue.

"I was thinking if you wanted to join our gang?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Yes! This was what I wanted. I carefully kept the emotions out of my voice as I said, "Gang? Why do you want me?"

"Oh yes. Our gang just likes people who are tough and can fight well. You seem to be just the type we want," he explained, his eyes roaming over my well-toned body.

"Why not?" I finally smiled at him, and we walked out of the pub together.

Ray brought me to their headquarters, or maybe just the semi-quarters, and brought me to meet their boss. I was thinking it might be Tach, but…

"So, um, Liam, I found someone today," Ray cleared his throat and spoke to Liam.

Liam regarded me with cold eyes. "A girl?" he asked skeptically.

I resisted the urge to smile. This was one of the greatest weapons of a Gallagher Girl. Being a girl.

Ray hurried to explain himself. "She's a really good fighter, and I think she will be able to help us." He added the last part in a hushed tone.

"Really?" Liam narrowed his eyes at me and used his thumb to tilt my chin up. "Tell me about yourself then, and just how good you are."

I had a cover story of course.

"So, I'm Zen. I'm an orphan, or I consider myself to be one. My father was abusive and my mother didn't care. Um, I can fight well because I fought frequently in the detention centers and on the streets," I said, adding some stutters to make it sound real.

"Okay, then, Zen. I think you make the cut. Ray will help you. Welcome to Ode – That's our team name," he finally smiled at me and walked out of the room.

This was a fabulous start.

Zach's POV

I was assigned to track down a terrorist group. This group was unknown, but had seemingly come back for revenge. I went to the pub at first, since that was reported to be one of their frequent hangouts.

Since I came in through the back door, no one really knew I was there. Just as I entered the pub, I caught a glimpse of someone strikingly familiar to my Gallagher Girl. Wait, I must have been hallucinating. She couldn't be here. But it was that familiar brown hair, but she was walking out the door with another man, who had tattoos. So it probably wasn't. I sighed and told myself to focus.

I sat beside a man, who looked like he was part of the group.

"Hey, want a beer?" he asked me. He must have seen my muscled body.

"Sure," I replied lightly.

Within minutes, I was accepted into their group. This guy, Grenade, seemed to hit off pretty well with me.

"Hey you are accepted because you can fight well. But anyway our boss will only be free tomorrow to see you. He says he doesn't feel like meeting another newbie today, kay?" He asked me after calling his boss.

I nodded. So, I had to fight well. But his last statement caught me off guard – another newbie? Was there someone who was accepted today, like me? I was curious, but I withheld it.

**Okie, how is this? I made Zach's POV a bit more vague compared to Cammie's though... :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then, please enjoy! And review! I'm so sorry, but my time schedule has kinda changed, so i'll probably only be able to do like two chapters per day or something. I'll try! **

Cammie's POV

It has been a few weeks since I was accepted in. Personally, I think Ray is a pretty nice guy but I won't let down my guard or let anyone into my heart.

"How old are you, Zen?" he asked at first.

"I just turned 19," I answered, without missing a beat.

Today, he explained to me the true motive of the Ode. Apparently, its so-called founder had a feud with some of the older agents of the CIA. It wanted to take down the CIA, or at least the few main people, for revenge.

Unsurprisingly, Ode's recruits had to go through training too. Today was also the start of my training sessions. They taught me how to fire a gun. Although Aunt Abby taught me that before, I still had to pretend I only knew pittance. But they still think I'm a fast learner. So, I spent the day firing at dummies.

I'm keeping a journal too. And, when I can, I will meet Maroon, to tell him my situations. One of the things that really scared me in Ode was how they treat traitors. Liam hated traitors. And this is the journal entry of what happened that day (24 Feb):

Today, Liam found out that Broot is a traitor. Apparently, Broot isn't from the CIA, but is from another terrorist group. That terrorist group's founder is an enemy of Ode. And Broot was sent to gather information about Ode. Broot was finally exposed and was punished severely by Liam. I think Tach got informed too. Broot was shot at least two times in each leg and was probably dead, when they sent him back to where he came from. It was terrible, watching someone getting killed. I wanted to make an excuse to go away, instead of watching Broot getting killed. However, Liam insisted everyone stay to watch the 'execution' of a traitor. I'll never forget how he enunciated, "This is what happens to traitors. All of you, better remember that." Would that happen to me if I got found out? If I got sent back to the CIA, I would surely break everyone's heart. The room was crowded with Liam's followers. There was this man who really looked like Zach, but I ignored it. I had to stop letting thoughts about Zach disturb me, because I would surely give myself away if I went ahead to ask him who he was.

I haven't really gathered much information about Ode so far. They do not trust me enough, so they're just letting me do rookie's stuff. Maybe, in days to come, they will. I must make them.

For some reason, I'm not really feeling well today. It was probably something I ate. I walk back to my room and lie down quietly, careful not to make the bed creak. I missed home terribly, and the nice, warm feeling of safety. The way Ode operated really reminded me so much of how The Circle of Cavan operated. I hope I can get to see who and how was Tach soon.

Zach's POV

I've been here for a few weeks or so now, but I still haven't really seen that other rookie Grenade had mentioned earlier. I was introduced to Liam though, who is kind of like the sub-leader. Probably just like my mother.

The people here are actually crueler than I thought they would be. Grenade's actually explained to me the motive of Ode and it was something for me to bring back to the CIA. But then, Liam killed Broot in front of all his men. That served as a warning to all of us, never to be traitors. I couldn't help giving a short cynical laugh inside my brain though. I was a traitor through and through, if you really wanted to be that specific. But I had to be careful. I couldn't be so careless with my life now. I only care because I know Cammie will be heart broken if something happens to me here. But then something flashes through my mind as I think through what has been happening so far.

In the crowded, room, there were only a few women. Most of the few women were the girlfriends of the lackeys, which were involved in Ode, but not in fighting. There was one however, who seemed to be very quiet, and never flirted with anyone. I couldn't catch her face either, but it made me very curious. If she was just a girlfriend, why would someone in Ode choose someone so quiet while everyone chose someone so flirty? If she was a recruit too, then she must be good. I had to be extra careful. Women could be the most dangerous weapons sometimes – that was a lesson I learnt from my Gallagher Girl.

**How is this? Please review! And tell me something you want to add in if anything! :)  
~Rernay**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for only posting one yesterday but here's today's chappie and thank you so much for the people who reviewed and favorited and followed! Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

Ray told me today is a special day. Every time a rookie has successfully survived the first three months, or more or less is accepted by everyone, he or she will be meeting with Tach. And there's like a celebration kind of thing.

I just finished changing when someone knocks on the door. I hurriedly pat my hair down and open it. It is Ray and Jake – another friend I have made here.

"Looking good huh? C'mon, let's go," Jake slings his hand arm around my shoulder as we make our way down. I have learnt to ignore this kind of action. Jake actually doesn't mean anything bad; it's just a simple gesture, which is very common in these kinds of groups. I trained myself to ignore his touch already.

They lead me to a room I've never seen yet. It is big, and dark, but it looks similar to the one where Liam killed Broot. I push that horrifying thought away: today is supposed to be a happy day where I am finally accepted and trusted by Ode.

I'm not early, but I'm not late either. The gang was just chitchatting when I came in. At first glance, I can tell Tach is a man. He is tall, probably about 1.75m. Blond wavy hair, and small green eyes. He probably used to be a looker, but now he dons a terrible-looking scar on his forehead. He stands up when he catches sight of me. I tell myself to calm down. This is the time where I cannot be looked down.

When Tach starts walking towards me, the whole room goes quiet. You might think it's funny but after a few moments of awkward silence, it wasn't. I am all prepared to tell him about myself, or rather my cover story.

However, I am absolutely not prepared when he… punches me on my right shoulder. Usually, I would fight back. But, this time, I wasn't anticipating this, and I had to be careful around him. Did he know who I was already? Was this planned for me to be killed like Broot? I'm sitting on the floor, but I quickly pull myself up, weighing the odds.

He slaps both of his palms right down on my shoulders, and stares straight into my face. He probably expects me to wince after that punch, but I don't. I've been through worse, especially with Bex for a partner in P&E. I stare right back into his eyes.

He laughs and smiles, "Hi, welcome to Ode."

I can't help feeling a sense of relief in my body but I reply back a "Hi".

"So, I heard your name is Zen? And that you can fight really well?" He mock punches me again, but lighter this time.

Liam speaks up now. "That's what Tach does to every new rookie, to test if they're weak or not."

I nodded. I surveyed the room, to see what other people's reactions were to me. Most of them were smiling and nodding their heads, so I guess I kind of passed the test. But then, something catches my eye. My Blackthorne Boy. A pang goes through me as I bring my vision back to where I saw him.

Yes. It is him. What is _he_ doing here? He is staring at me too, but both of us remain quiet. Whatever it is, we cannot blow our covers here. And then, before I know it, Tach pushes the both of us together.

"There, he is another rookie we found. Pretty much on the same day as you. Haha, he's a good fighter too. But you're actually one of the first few girls we recruited!" Tach introduces us to each other.

"He's Cade. And she's Zen. You two are the newest rookies to join our group. Wooh!" He cheered and slaps us both on our backs, making us bump into each other slightly. We are both too shocked to say anything though.

One look at Tach shows that he wants us to shake hands, or do something that shows we have accepted each other as well.

I thrust out my hand, which has turned icy cold. Zach's warm grasp takes it, and I hold onto it for comfort.

"Hey, I'm Cade," he offers, breaking the silence, using only the tone I understand.

"Hi there, I'm Zen," I reply back as casually as I can. I push away the memories of him sliding our wedding ring down my fourth left finger, of our perfect honeymoon and what terrible situation we were in now. Our wedding ring feels colder than ever against my chest.

I clear my throat and we step away from each other. We're probably thinking the same thing. And he's probably reading my mind just like how I'm reading his. I pull on the coldest look I can muster, not because I want to be mean to him, but if I don't get strong now, I'll probably just melt down and hug him there and then.

The so-called ceremony ends with a couple of cheers and shouts, welcoming us both to Ode. And after three hours and forty-four minutes, we return to our rooms.

On my bed, I can't help thinking how screwed up I am now. It will be harder than ever to act like Zen with Zach, or Cade around. And I need to focus on what I need to get from them. How could the CIA have made us go undercover together?

I hoped I was in a dream but I know I'm not.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay then! :) It's getting a bit draggy but i just wanted to add in this chappie though:)**

Zach's POV

This is possibly my worst nightmare. I came here with a plan. To gather information for the CIA. After which, I would resume my original identity as Zachary Goode and not Cade. But now, apparently the CIA has ordered Cammie to come here too. But how? They must know we're married and that Cammie had almost died at the Circle's hands. She almost died at another terrorist group's hands. And now, she is assigned to work undercover in a terrorist group, which might possibly force her to turn against her husband? Things are so complicated now. I miss my Gallagher Girl and the kind of calmness only she can give me.

But then I saw her during the Rookie Celebration Ceremony. She still looks the same, but possibly a bit more tougher and meaner. She's probably trying to make herself look like Zen, or whoever she's supposed to be. I know she's trying to be careful, especially around Tach. She was definitely shocked when we met just now. It takes a lot to render a Gallagher Girl speechless, especially not a stubborn one like her. Oh well, I would just have to see how things go and go along with it.

Cammie's POV

Half a month has passed since I last saw Zach, and I've never seen him again yet. Apparently, we're going to do some scouting in a few days time. We have to go to the CIA and find out some key information. Since I'm kinda new, I won't really be the one who has to do it, but I'm the lookout.

At least I'll be going somewhere, which I can call my second home, but anyone can recognize me there. Only Maroon, Zach, and my besties know I'm on a mission now, so the rest of the subordinates will definitely be in the dark. I will have to be very careful.

But then something's wrong with me. I've been feeling very bad the last week – like wanting to puke every morning. I think I know what's wrong, but I don't really want to admit it. Having a baby isn't exactly the best thing that can happen to you when you're on an undercover mission.

My period's two weeks late - something that hardly happens in my 24 years of life. That means something. I can't possibly get hold of a pregnancy test kit now, so I can't do anything about it. Well, the chances of it are pretty low. We only did it once and we used protective measures. But then a small voice comes into my mind: It only works for 75% of people who use it…

Right. Could I be unlucky enough to be the other 25%? I was never a sickly person. I want to puke most of the time, especially if I smell something bad. But I have to keep whatever wants to come out in, because Ode might suspect something. How can a 19-year-old be pregnant?

The next mission is in two days time. I've been undercover for a few months. I just met my husband two weeks ago. I sort of confirmed I'm going to have a baby. I don't know what to do now. I can't go to Zach and tell him what's going on. Knowing him, he'll probably march straight to his boss, and order to take me out of this mission. If not, he'll probably just expose our covers straight there and then. Although I'm putting myself at risk, and possibly our unborn child, I will do my best. I will complete the mission successfully. There will come a time where I can't hide my belly anymore anyway. I will keep the child.

**I know it might be sounding a bit weird, but i'll go to the mission soon:) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie then, enjoy! **

Cammie's POV

It is the day of the mission. My morning sickness has gotten worse, but I have also gotten more used to it. I'm probably two months gone now, according to my calculations.

We get ready, and all of us are armed with guns and weapons. Before I leave, I finger my wedding ring on my necklace, knowing that if something goes wrong I can just simply press the button on it. But it has to be something terribly wrong, not just something pathetic like what I'm feeling now: morning sickness and homesickness.

I'm not going to do something dangerous. I'm not even the one who's going to try to infiltrate the CIA. Anyway, I looked through and listened to their plans about how to get whatever information they want. I already know they won't succeed; they won't be able to pass the security levels and will fail. Of course I don't tell them.

I'm the lookout for them now. I guard the doors of the building next to the one where I work. They have trooped upstairs already. Just to be careful, I walk towards where I know the security cameras are positioned. I use sign language to motion towards the camera, so that anyone sharp who is looking will know at least someone is coming.

It has been 10 minutes, and they're still not down. Two minutes later, Jake comes down, panting.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I tried to be a distraction to one of the guards. I'm pretty sure I knocked him out at the lift though. I'll be lookout with you here," he said in between breaths.

I nod. Then something I never want to happen happens. Bex comes into the building. I almost forgot this is where she comes to work sometimes. Shoot. Oh no.

She sees me and for a moment, I'm scared she is going to blow my cover. But then I make myself think calmly. She knows I'm undercover now, and that Jake cannot be told the truth.

I'm seriously resisting the urge to hug her. But she comes towards me and arranges her features to make herself look very stern.

"Do you two need any help?" she asks. What is she trying to do?

Jake is too flustered to answer so I answer for him.

"No, we're looking for somebody," I flash my smile at her. She's trying to help me too; she can't seem too unsuspicious when she sees two people at the lift lobby. She turns swiftly and walks to the lift. As she is waiting for the lift, I refuse for myself to make eye contact with her through the mirror in the lift. Instead, I tap with my foot on the floor. In Morse Code to warn her someone might be up there. She nods ever so slightly before the lift doors close.

Fifteen seconds after she leaves, I hear a herd of footsteps coming down. It's coming from the staircase. It's Jay and the other three of them. They're running for their dear lives, as far as I can tell. For a moment, I want to stand back, smug, and mock them for underestimating the CIA. But I remind myself that I am with them. If they are running, I run too. We get out of the building, and hop into the van and I am careful not to overexert.

With Jay's reckless driving, we get back to our quarters without anyone following. I doubt it though. They must have known they are not really that dangerous, if no one is coming after us.

When we reach, Zach is at the door. He motions for us to come in, and his hand brushes my skin. I don't know if it is on purpose or not.

"Liam wants to meet you guys," he claims, before making way for us to go in.

Liam is waiting for us inside. He is angry, I think.

"Failed? Failed!" he scoffs. The guys bow their head and I follow them too.

"You, Zen. Go out first. I will not scold you for this failure. You are new and a girl. Go out first, and think about how to further improve," he mutters and glances at me.

I whisper a soft sorry and I back out of the room. As I turn around the corridor, I almost bump into Zach.

"What are you doing here, Cade?" I ask him.

He taps his hand on his side, which is spy code for me to follow him. We end up at the roof of our quarters.

Looking around to make sure no one is looking, he envelops me into a hug. I pull back and frown.

"We can't," I whisper.

"It's okay," he replies and hugs me again. This time, I give in. I melt into his warm and safe arms.

We take a short walk around the perimeter of the roof. We talk about how we ended up here, and whatever we know about Ode now.

"Be careful, Zen," he warns under his breath before kissing me gently on my forehead. I nod my head. Tears are surprisingly threatening to spill. With that, he leaves, leaving me on the rooftop, alone. The cold wind is blowing at me, but I feel true warmth inside, for having met Bex and talking to Zach today.

One thing stands out at me though: I didn't tell him about our baby.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay then, something is revealed in this chapter:) Enjoy!**

Bex's POV

I can't believe I've finally seen Cammie after two months. She looks pretty much the same, but maybe a little younger; because of the person she's trying to be. She couldn't have told me much, because it's against the rules. But I can tell she is working for somebody dangerous. This group isn't just some random gang. It's a group that actually dared to infiltrate the CIA to gather information.

Of course, they failed. And that was probably the only reason why Cammie must have allowed them to come all the way here. I wonder if Cammie is being punished for this failed mission. I hope not.

It was pretty interesting seeing her in that manner just now. But of course nothing is ever actually normal in a spy's world. I know she's strong and she can do this. I just hope for her to be careful.

Zach's POV

I was only able to meet my wife in such weird situations. True, now she was Zen and I was Cade. We are two people who have a terrible background, real or fake, and we are not connected to each other in anyway.

They went for a mini-mission yesterday but it failed. I wonder if it had to do with Cammie though. I give a slight chuckle as I think of that – what she must have been thinking of when they were trying to infiltrate the CIA.

Liam was very angry that the mission failed. So now, I'm absolutely sure Tach hated the CIA like mad. But, why? We learnt that it's because Tach's forefathers had a feud with the older agents of CIA. But I need to learn about the story.

So, I go to Liam's office and ask him about it.

"Ah, you're a curious man, aren't you?" he smirks at me.

"I just wanted to understand the reason behind our teams' motto," I keep my head bowed, staring at the ground, hoping this will convince him to tell me.

"Well, there's no harm in telling you anyway. I'm not really too sure of it myself but this is all I know: Tach's great grandfather was one of the main leaders of a terrorist group. His best friends' daughter was a sub-head of another ancient terrorist group. But then, she is in jail now. And the whole terrorist group is wiped out because some other girl managed to get hold of the terrorist group leaders' names. I hear even her son was involved in this, and that's why Tach vowed to bring the CIA down this time round. He wants to seek revenge for his grandfather you see. Yep, that's all I know," he finished, and cocked his eyebrow at me.

I feel my throat tighten, as though there are boa constrictors around it. How can this be true? We thought the whole Circle of Cavan was wiped out. We _thought._ Were we wrong then?

I clear my throat to compose myself. If this is true, it means Cammie and I are in extreme danger the moment our covers are blown. So, I ask the next question which can confirm my worries.

"What was that woman's name? You know, the one who is now in jail," I ask him. It's a slightly suspicious question, but I just have to hope he doesn't ask further.

"Hmm, I don't know. But I heard that Tach's name is made up of her name. Cool, huh?" he smiles at me. But then he thinks for a while and frowns.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you this much. But, I'm sure you'll put this information to good use, right?" he pats me on the shoulder and motions for me to go.

I will myself to stand up straight and I leave the room. I am thinking very hard in my room. Tach's name was made up of her name. I think for one and a half minutes. Tach, Tach, Tach…

I rearrange the letters for all the different combinations until I reach something logical. I feel like puking now.

In my brain, I see the four letters Tach, transform into Cath.

Cath – the nickname of my terrible mother.

**Haha, how is this? I hope it makes sense though. But don't worry, it's not going to become another torture series for Cammie and Zach... But haha so many of you were happy when Cammie was pregnant. LOL :) Anyway, what do you guys think if i make Cammie miscarriage? Just asking for your opinions:) Please review and give me feedback!  
~Rernay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha, i read your reviews... Thanks and i will definitely take them into consideration!**

Cammie's POV

It has been two months and two weeks. My tummy's still not showing though. Thankfully… I mean, there's a very slight bulge, but I can still cover it up with some baggy clothes. And, anyway, only sharp people like spies can see that 5cm increase in size. But, I still have to be careful.

Liam seems to have something to tell us today. I think it's a new mission. I slip on an oversized hoodie with some shorts and tidy myself before leaving the room.

"So, you guys are here," Liam greeted us as we went in. Everyone was gathered here, including Zach.

We just nod in response and take our usual spots in the room. I find myself getting tired faster than usual now, but I tolerate it.

"We have a new mission for you, and we cannot afford to fail this time," he narrowed his eyes and scrutinized us. The tension in the room became almost unbearable but no one spoke a single word.

After a moment or two, Liam continued, "This time, we are going to bomb the airport. It will take place in two months. We will spend these two months getting ready for it. These are your roles."

He placed a sheet of paper on the table, which read our roles:

Liam – Overall supervisor

Ray – Hold people hostage in the airport

Jake – Gather bomb materials

Grenade – Assemble bomb

Cade – Assemble bomb

Zen – Activate bomb and be a distraction

Hyema - Lookout

…

There were a few more names of rookies that had just joined a few weeks ago, but they were minor roles, so I didn't bother looking. So, now I have double roles? Liam must have sense some of my confusion because he spoke to me next.

"Since you're a girl, Zen, it'll be easier for you to cause a distraction, and then at the same time you can activate the bomb," He looks thoughtful for a moment.

Ha, it's being a girl again. Being a Gallagher Girl really does come into good use.

Just then, Tach came into the room. A hush immediately falls over the room, at the very sight of him. He stops at the table and smiles at us.

"I trust you guys for this to work. Okay?" He said.

Then, he turns to me, "Zen, you're the only girl in this mission. You understand what that means, don't you? We are giving you an opportunity to take part because we think you are capable of doing what these boys are doing. Don't you go disappointing us, alright?"

He's saying it as a slight joke, but I can sense the warning behind it as well. I nod curtly. He appraises me and I freeze. For a moment, I'm scared he's going to find out I'm pregnant. But then, he mock punches me. In the stomach.

Yes, that's right. In the stomach, where my little baby was resting. I immediately jolt back and fold my arms protectively over my stomach. I overreacted but I still have to resist the urge to glare at him. I know it's just another of his small tests, for fun, but it is my baby.

He frowns and says, "Zen, what's wrong with you? You aren't your usual self." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Zach frowning and thinking hard about what's wrong with me.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just you know, cramps," I struggled to come up with an excuse. That was entirely false, since you can't have periods when you're pregnant. And I knew telling him that I was having my menses might just freak him out. And I think it worked.

"Um, okay then. Do something about it," He walked out, looking a bit embarrassed.

Around me, the guys are talking about the mission. I glance up and catch Zach's eye. Well, he was staring at me. I can tell from his eyes that he wants to talk to me.

We meet at the rooftop. It has become the place where we meet. I am nervous about this. Should I or not tell Zach?

He's there already, waiting for me with his arms crossed. Is he mad? I swallow and quicken my footsteps. The moment I come close enough, he hugs me.

But this isn't his usual hug; there's something different about it. It's like, he's just going through the motions.

He pulls back sooner than me and frowns.

"Zen, you're pregnant, right?" He states out loud.

I gasp. For a while, I'm speechless. What am I supposed to say? I just nod dumbly.

"How do you know?"

"Zen, Gallagher Girl. Do you not know how well I know you?" He gives an exasperated sigh and continues, "Your waist size has increased by about 5cm, although you're wearing a big hoodie to cover it up. And just now, when Tach mock punched you, that aren't your usual reaction. And I know it's not your cramps. You don't even get a slight headache from your periods, for God's sake."

Gosh, how did he know all of that? I let out a sigh and nod again, to confirm whatever he has said.

"How long?" he whispers, staring into my eyes.

"I think maybe two and a half months?" I say.

"Then it's going to show soon," he mutters.

"You don't want it?" I tense for his reaction.

He shakes his head. "Of course not, I just want you to be safe. By the way, by the time it's time for the mission, it's definitely going to show. And you can't do much."

"I know - I have a plan, okay?" I gaze into his eyes, trying to will him to believe me. He nods.

"Be safe, Zen," he pecks me on the forehead and leaves.

Something feels like it's been lifted from my chest. But then something dawns on me. Zach is keeping something from me.

**Hey, i hope this is fine! :) I won't tell you guys what my plan is, cause it will spoil the surprise effect. But, please review! At least, i don't think i'm making Cammie miscarriage...  
~Rernay**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, enjoy!**

Zach's POV

I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!

But this is one of the worse things of being a spy. You're never actually safe, until at least your mission is officially over. Now, my wife and my unborn child were at risk. Cammie probably knows that but she doesn't know the severity of it.

I haven't told her that Tach actually knows Catherine and that Ode is somewhat linked to the Circle. But I think she's starting to suspect I'm hiding something from her. I could see it in her eyes just now.

I don't really care about the mission now. Yes, I want to complete my mission for the CIA properly, but it cannot be at the expense of my family members, the ones that truly care for me.

Cammie told me she has a plan. I hope it's a good one though.

She has to leave before our mission in Ode starts. I hope she's going to be okay.

Cammie's POV

Okay, so here's my plan. I want to collect more information until my belly starts to show, like maybe for another two to three weeks… And then I will go on the run. I will have to leave. Luckily, nothing happened to my child, because of Tach's mock punch.

I will gather whatever information I can, especially about the upcoming mission, so that the bombing at the airport can be prevented. After I run, I will go back to the CIA, and forfeit my mission. I'm not supposed to leave unless I'm threatened but I can't do this anymore. I'm not sure if Zach is going to stay though. I don't think he can leave, since he's not the one that's pregnant.

Okay then, I hope that plan works.

I think it's time for me to meet Maroon.

"Hey Cameron," he calls out to me when I meet him on the landing of a dilapidated building.

"Hey Maroon," I call back.

"I see you have changed physically. Don't you exercise in Ode?" he frowns and purses his lips, staring at the slight bump.

"Um, you see, Maroon, something has cropped up," I pause. "I'm pregnant."

He keeps his surprise in very well. All he does is raise an eyebrow and cross his eyebrows.

"So, tell me about it."

"Maroon, I suspect I'm two and a half months pregnant. There's a new mission going on in two months time. I will have to leave in a few weeks time. I promise, I'll get enough information for you and the CIA before that," I finished in one breath.

There's silence for a moment.

"You know, Cammie, you're not really allowed to do that. You can't just leave in the middle of the mission because of an accident," I cringe at the word "accident".

"But, I might consider making an exception for you. It's not safe for you to be in Ode, pregnant, either. They will find out sooner or later, and you will be endangered," he stares at me with his blue eyes.

I stare back, weighing his words.

"I'm very sorry, Maroon. I know I failed at this mission by having to come back halfway but I really can't continue. There's a baby at stake here. I'm serious, I owe you a favor, okay?" I hated myself sounding like this. I sounded like a pathetic idiot that totally wasn't Cameron Ann Morgan, CIA Agent that helped bring down the Circle. But I had to do this.

"Suit yourself then. I don't want to die at the wrath of Agent Baxter, Cameron, Goode, McHenry, Solomon, and Morgan either. They might be top spies but I doubt they will allow this either," he nodded at me.

I hugged him quickly and turned to leave. Then, he called out.

"Hey, I think Agent Goode has something to tell you."

I freeze and continue my way down the stairs. What did he mean? Did Zach find something out? Was I right when I was suspecting him the last time?

I would have to find out.

"Cade, what's going on? I know something's going on," I practically spat that out at him at the rooftop.

He explains the whole thing to me and my eyes grow wide at the end of it. I have no real reaction to it. Shock, sadness, confusion, anger. So, Ode was linked to the Circle. Tach's name was actually coming from Cath. Why didn't I see that earlier?

"You okay?" He whispers, brushing my hair away.

"Yeah. But, promise me one thing. When I leave, don't follow after me, okay?" I whisper back, stroking his back. I take a deep breath and leave without turning back.

I was in even greater danger now.

**Um, this chappie wasn't exactly the best one but... Please review! Thank you so much!  
~Rernay**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okie, i'm a bit late in updating today, but here it is! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and followed my story! I love ya guys! :)**

Zach's POV

I had froze at what my Gallagher Girl said. _Don't follow after me…_ Those words stuck in my mind and I still can't get rid of them. Where was she going to go? I knew it was no use asking her because she definitely wouldn't say anything.

She had to be going somewhere safe when she had to. After all, she now knows about the connections and moreover, she's pregnant.

I'll follow what she said, because I know she's not meaning any harm. I'll only follow after her when something goes wrong. I know why I have to stay in Ode when she leaves. She doesn't want me to expose my identity by leaving as well.

We were so screwed up.

Cammie's POV

Right, now I really had to focus and gather more information about Ode and the mission before I left. I decided to try talking to Liam.

"Liam, can I have a word with you?" I said as I knocked on his door.

He glanced up from what he was doing and gestured for me to come in.

I walked in silently.

"Hey, could I ask you a few more things about the upcoming mission?" I started my approach slowly.

"Oh, sure. It can't go wrong this time, huh," he wagged his finger at me and looked expectantly at me.

"Um, so I just wanted to know…" I started.

This whole conversation was recorded down by my ring, which I wore as an accessory now. He was telling me everything I needed to know. I mean, of course I already knew some things from the mini brief he gave us a few days ago, but I still wanted to double check some things.

This is my journal entry for today:

Day 72

I gathered information from Liam about the mission today. It should be pretty useful information.

We will leave the quarters at 10am sharp. We will be leaving in small mini-vans, according to our groupings. There will be three mini-vans: Liam, Grenade, and Ray are each driving one. We will stop somewhere near the airport, and pretend to be sending off someone.

Grenade will rush off to place the bomb at Cafeteria Delicious, and I will go distract the officers, if needed. At exactly 2pm, after Zach and Jake make sure everything is okay, and Liam gives the heads up, I will activate the bomb. But I will only do that when everyone has already gone out of the airport. Liam will be taking pictures, so that they can be posted online to show the CIA how great we are.

This is the plan. I have to say; it's really not a bad plan. But, on the real thing, I won't be there. So, they definitely have to find some back-ups. That will become a real problem for them there.

I planned to give Zach my journal before I left, so that he wouldn't be suffering alone. I mean, I know he's going to be alone physically, but at least he could have something about me, to keep him company.

I'm not going to be paranoid here, so I'm positive that he will make it out of there alive and well, so that he can give Maroon my journal. He will.

I wonder how everyone is like now. Is Macey fine with Preston, Liz with Jonas, Bex with Grant? My besties… And my beloved ones.

I missed everyone so much. I fingered my wedding ring, and backed into a corner into the wall, on my bed. I bent my head down in between my legs, and I just stayed in that position for a good amount of time. I only came out when it was time for dinner.

**How is this? i know the last part is a bit draggy but i'm going to fast forward a bit on the next chappie, so continue reading! :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it's one month later... Enjoy!**

One month later…

Cammie's POV

I had wanted to leave another two weeks from now, but I had to leave today or tomorrow because my tummy was really showing. It had now increased by 15cm. And I could tell Ode was getting suspicious. After all, I was supposed to be this really fit and slim 19-year-old, so yeah…

I didn't really have anything to pack to bring away, and anyway, I couldn't possibly leave with a bag slung over my shoulder. They would definitely suspect something.

All I really cared about was my wedding ring, and the recorder ring I had around my third finger. I had left my journal with Zach already, without him knowing. I smiled, as I thought of his reaction when he found it.

I was ready to go.

"Hey, Jake? Could you help me tell Liam that I'm going to town to buy something?

"Sure, go ahead, just be back before dinner, kay?" he smiles at me, and for a while I feel guilty for leaving him behind here. He's nothing in relation to me but we have become friends here.

I nod and smile at him, before leaving the quarters. The thing is, I can leave without worrying too much about anyone following me, because technically I'm not doing anything wrong. I should go faster, because if I don't get farther than I have to by the time they discover I'm missing, then it might be too late.

I make my way to Gallagher as fast as I can, and I'm there by midnight. I'm dead beat, and I'm starving. I know I'm fine, like my baby's fine, but I need to get medical attention fast. I have a deep gash on my knee when I fell just now, and a terribly sprained ankle. I'm not usually that clumsy, but the hormones of being pregnant just made it worse.

They must have discovered I'm missing already. I wonder how it is now in Ode.

Zach's POV

Gallagher Girl has left. I know it. Our quarters are in an uproar now.

Liam is practically shaking with rage, assuming that Cammie has betrayed him. Jake and Ray looked a bit confused, but also a bit angry. I think they might have liked Cammie that way actually.

Just then, Tach storms in.

"Well, one of our important members has left us. We're not sure whether she has left for good or something has happened to her. But according to my sources, she has left for good," he states flatly, glaring into his phone.

A few growls come from across the room everywhere. People are not pleased with this at all. I retreat quietly to my room, where I can do some quiet thinking.

Previously, I could still make myself feel better by even looking at Cammie everyday. But now, Cammie has left to WhoKnowsWhere, and I'm not supposed to follow her. I can't blow my cover. I still have to finish my mission.

I sigh and sink down into my bed. I lie down only to have my head hit something hard. Ouch. I instantly become alert and sit up straight. What is that?

Carefully taking whatever was under my pillow out, I begin to examine it. Apparently, it's a book, or diary of some sort. I frown, whose is this? Who placed this here?

The only way to find out was to look at it. I flipped it open and started reading. It's Cammie's journal. She must have left it here.

On the last page of everything, there's a small note by her.

_I'll be waiting, Zach. I'll be waiting for the day where you and I can see our child together and you can put our wedding ring onto my finger again. I miss you and love you. _

For once, I let myself break. My Gallagher Girl – she was strong, beautiful and smart. I wasn't crying because I missed her. I just wanted her to be safe and strong. It probably wasn't easy running away three months pregnant.

I hope things were going to get better.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey my awesome readers, i'm so sorry i didn't post anything yesterday... i was out the whole day and was totally beat by the time i came home. well, here's the first chapter for today... i'll post another one later :) Please review!**

Cammie's POV

I can't climb and leap over the fence anymore, since I might possibly miscarriage. I squat down for a while to regain my breaths, before I press the doorbell. The security guards come to the gate and look at me suspiciously.

They are relatively new, because I've never really seen them before.

"Who are you?" one of them asks in a deep, gruff voice.

"Open the door. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, daughter of the Headmistress," I finish, folding my arms over my stomach.

One of them raises their eyebrows, while the other speaks into his walkie-talkie.

"Urgh, why don't you get it? Look, I need to go in, all right? Besides, do I look like I can cause any trouble in this state?" I'm getting a bit desperate now – for all I know, the Ode could be after me already. One of them nods, and they quickly pull open the gates for me to enter, before closing it hurriedly.

I thank them quietly and trudge my way towards the front door. I'm just about to open it, when it opens itself.

"Cammie! What brings you – " It's my mother, but she stops her sentence halfway when she sees the disheveled state I'm in. She carefully grabs my arm and pulls me in.

I limp my way along the corridors, towards the infirmary. This brings back some memories of when I came back after escaping from the Circle, except now I am not alone and I am conscious.

I stop halfway to take a short rest against the walls, when I hear footsteps. I look up to see Mr. Solomon (I still haven't gotten rid of the habit of calling all my teachers that way). I try to smile at him but I think it ends up in a grimace.

Without uttering a word, he glances at my mother and scoops me up bridal style. Usually, I would protest, because I do not like to be helped. But now, I really do need that help.

He lays me carefully on the bed, while the nurses tend to me.

"Mom, I need to tell you guys about what happened. Please call Maroon for me," I whisper towards them.

Both of them nod.

"Wait first kiddo, lets get you cleaned up first," she replies, sitting down in the chair beside me.

Doctor Eliza cleans up my wounds and bandages my ankle in a nice tight way. I change into a clean set of clothes my mum brought in, before settling myself into the beds and blankets. Then Eliza takes my pulse and heartbeat, and looks at me in shock.

"Hey, you're pregnant!" she exclaims, shaking my hand.

I bite my lip and nod. "I know."

Mom and Mr. Solomon smile at me but that moment of happiness was short-lived. They probably realized I wasn't supposed to be here since I was supposed to be on a mission.

Since I already told Maroon most of whatever I needed to tell him, I started to talk to them first.

"So, I was undercover in this terrorist group, called Ode. And, Zach found out they're linked to the Circle. But then I found out I was pregnant and they have a new mission coming up in one month but I will be showing too much. So, I came back first…" I started.

It was a long story, you could say, but I had to finish it before I got too tired. I told them how it started, and what had happened. Everything that happened between Zach and I, how I found out I was pregnant, and most importantly, about their new mission.

Maroon had already reached when I was starting to talk about their new mission so he just listened in. At the end of it, they were quiet and were sharing glances with each other.

"Cameron, just get some rest first, we'll be back when you're awake," Maroon sat to me, and gave me an awkward pat on my shoulder. Was it just me or were they sharing another furtive glance? The three of them started to go out of the room.

I couldn't take this. What were they keeping from me? For Pete's sake, I was already an adult and a to-be mother!

"What are you guys keeping from me? Tell me!" I shouted at them. They froze in their tracks and turned around. All three faces were calm, except my mother's.

She brisk-walked to my bedside and tried to soothe me, "Cammie, we're not keeping anything from you. And please, don't get too agitated."

I took a few deep breaths and from the corner of my eye, I saw the two men nodding at each other.

Maroon walked over and Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Well, Cameron, we're just thinking of a plan to stop their mission. We know it's going to take place. But they know you've just left them and you might possibly be a spy. So they will change their plan," Maroon explained to me.

"Which means… we can't stop them?" I asked sadly.

"No, we can still get information from Zach, remember?" Mr. Solomon reminded me. "You're not up to your usual standard, Cammie," he said.

"Well, I'm – sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me either," I replied.

"It's the baby. Rest well kiddo, I'll come see you later," she explained for me, and kissed my forehead.

I stared at the shadows of the three of them, leaving the room. Falling back onto the soft pillows, I sighed to myself.

**How is this? :) Haha, please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chappie! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews! :) **

Zach's POV

My superior, Kyle, has contacted me already. I heard Cammie made it back and I am so relieved. Now, we need to focus on ruining their mission. As they suspected, Ode will be changing their plans for the mission, since they think Cammie could have been a spy (which she was).

_Flashback_

_"That witch of a girl has left us, and probably revealed whatever information she knows," Tach cursed under his breath._

_"I agree. Although I doubt she was a spy because of her young age, but it's still a possibility. We have to change plans and that's why you guys are here!" Liam announced to the whole group._

_We were gathered back in the room again, for a meeting, and Liam and Tach were telling us the latest additions to our mission._

_"We have pushed forward the date of the bomb to next week. We will be bombing the mall near the CIA building. Everything will be carried out this way… Some of you have to take over what Zen had been tasked to do. So, Cade, you will be the one activating the bomb…" Liam explained to us, with Tach nodding gravely at his side. _

_So now I was in charge of Cammie's duties. And I know everything about the mission. Perfect. _

So this is what I told Kyle what I met him just now. When the time came, we would meet to defeat the Ode. Kyle didn't tell me what the plans of Cammie's side were though; he said they had to liaise again to confirm the plans. Either way, the mission would still take place with me as part of Ode, when the CIA troopers stormed in.

Cammie's POV

Maroon told me what information Zach had gathered from Ode. Not surprisingly, they did change their plans, but we still had the upper hand.

I wanted to interrogate Tach when he got captured. There were so many things I wanted to know – how much he knows about me, how much he knows about the Circle. And most importantly, I wanted to make him regret recruiting me. I would give them a shock by revealing to them my true identity.

Bex, Macey, and Liz were all pretty pleased to have me back, although Bex and Macey didn't like the fact that I had to abandon my mission halfway. They were all relieved and happy to hear that I was pregnant and had made it out alive and safe.

They all wanted to be the godmothers of my baby, and they each took turns to follow me for my ultrasound. At first, I wanted to go back to Zach and I's apartment, but no one seconded my choice. They all believed I should not be left alone, despite my protests that I was an adult already. Thus, I was now staying with Liz.

Today, Bex offered to go with me for the ultrasound.

"Hey Doctor," I greeted the friendly doctor as I entered the room.

"Hey Cammie, how are you doing?" she smiled at me, motioning for me to lie down on the bed.

After applying that cold gel onto my stomach, she started to use the scanner. It was, you could say, the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my whole life. I heard the heartbeat of it, of my baby, and saw it moving around in my womb. This baby was Zach and I's baby. I would do everything to protect it, even if it meant risking my own life. This was what I vowed to it when I first saw the scan.

"Oooh, it's so cute!" Bex was squealing at me, laughing away. Sigh, sometimes I thought she was as childish as Grant although she always scolded him for being too childish.

"I know!" I just exclaimed back. It was true though.

Doctor asked me if I wanted to test it for any abnormalities. It only took me a split second to answer.

"No, I won't be doing any of that. And also, I won't be checking for the gender. I'm keeping this baby no matter what happens," I said with a tone of finality. Bex kept her arm around my shoulder and Doctor just smiled at me reassuringly.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey thanks for all the reviews and i really loved them. part of the following story is credited to oxoxGallagherGirloxox... Thank you for the idea! :P Please enjoy and review!**

Cammie's POV

One week has passed already. Time flies so fast… My tummy has grown too. Now, it is quite visible to most people, and I can no longer fit into some of my normal clothes. Macey bought me new maternity wear already, and I have to admit some of them look even nicer than most clothes that I would wear.

Okay, so it was time for the mission. Ode was going to take action soon. And we had come up with a more detailed plan as the days went by. When I had the chance to meet Tach later on, I would not be Cameron Ann Morgan. I would still be Zen, and I had a cover for why I was unharmed if I was captured by the CIA.

At first, Bex, Macey, and Liz refused to let me join them in the mission. But after I suggested a different idea to them, they accepted it reluctantly. I would show up in front of the Ode, just before they start their mission, and tell them a totally different story to make them believe me and so, they will let their guard down. This will hopefully make it easier for us to arrest them. But I will only reveal my true identity to them when I'm interrogating them or some part later.

So, I wore a bulletproof vest around my whole upper-body, but it wasn't really obvious, because my tummy was jutting out. I still had my wedding ring strung around my neck on a metal chain, but this time I had comms and it was hidden in my earrings. I was wearing a hoodie with some baggy shorts. Macey had definitely argued to this fashion part, but I managed to deflect them, with some help of course.

I was going to do this.

At the mall…

I got out of my car carefully and walked towards Liam. I had spotted him from over a distance already but he didn't see me yet.

His eyes widened at the very sight of me, and as skilled as he was, he didn't manage to keep his anger down. The guys in the car almost sprung out to confront me but I didn't let them bother me. I could see Zach inside, but I just ignored him too.

"What are you doing here?" he almost shouted into my ear.

"Liam, I've got to explain things to you. Could you just spare me a few minutes?" I asked, and tried my puppy eyes.

I think he didn't want to make a scene in public or something, or maybe he was really won over by my face, but he listened to me.

"Be careful, Cam," several voices rung out in my comms. I nodded ever so slightly that Liam wouldn't notice.

"So, when I went to the shop to buy some stuff, I was arrested by the CIA. They tried to inject me with truth serum, but they didn't," I took a pause for the dramatic effect. "Because I was pregnant."

Liam's mouth hung agape and I took the chance to continue my "speech".

"Apparently, I was kinda like a few months along already. Probably one of the old things in the past – just some random fling with a boy whom I don't even remember. But I was pregnant and they wanted to be some noble people. So, they refused to inject me with truth serum. And since, they couldn't really torture me for information or anything, they had to release me. Please, you have to believe me," I finished, gazing into his eyes.

"Good job," Mr. Solomon whispered.

"But then how do you know I'm here, huh?" Liam's eyes narrowed.

"I've been following you guys for the last few days. I really want to get back into Ode, and help you guys! Please, let me back again!" I pleaded with him.

He was silent for a while, thinking deeply.

"I think it's possible to let you back in. But, just to let you know, we're doing the mission today. But I don't think Tach will trust you enough to let you participate in this. So, you'll just have to wait for us. We'll go back later, after our mission is done," he explained to me. He might not have trusted me fully yet but I could tell he was more or less won over.

"Oh yeah, and be careful with that baby," he suddenly said at the last minute, turning to pat me on the shoulder. I froze at his slightest touch but I managed to nod at him.

He turned to leave to continue the mission, and I could see the guys in the car now waving to me. They must think that since Liam and I had a peaceful talk, I must be harmless to them. I couldn't see what Zach was doing though.

It was time to take action.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chappie! Enjoy! :P**

Zach's POV

I just caught a glimpse of my Gallagher Girl. How is she? I can see her baby bump already. No, our baby. I feel like radiating with happiness whenever I think of the two of them but now I can't. I have to focus. If I don't do this right, I might endanger all of them.

Cammie's POV

It was almost time. Zach wasn't going to press the button to activate the bomb because he wasn't supposed to. Well, that was part of our plan. So, while I sat in the car, watching the various surveillance cameras, I could absolutely see the reaction on Liam's face.

He was bewildered and a bit angered, if I could say. He looked around at his surroundings again, and spoke into his phone. Oh no, was Zach going to be in danger? Then, Zach clicked his button. The one that I had on my necklace when I was undercover. The one that meant he needed help and that he was in danger.

But then, just as Kyle's men were going towards their car, the bomb blew up. Everything and everyone was in chaos. People from the mall were trying to escape, and our people were calling for firefighters and our own guys were helping to put out the fire. I desperately wanted to help, but I wasn't allowed to. From the cameras, I could see Liam and Tach's car trying to drive off. But our men were too fast for them. Or maybe I should say our women. Because it did include Aunt Abby, Macey, and Bex.

"You are now under arrest. You can choose to speak, but anything you say will be used against you in court," the whole group of them recited as though they were memorizing from a textbook.

Tach was under arrest, handcuffed by Mr. Solomon. The rest were led towards the cars, and they were all scowling and looking that they had fallen into a puddle of cow dung. I guess they were probably feeling that way anyways.

Zach came out sporting a swollen eye. God, what had they done to him? They must have thought something was wrong with him when he refused to press the button. He caught my eye and he smirked. _He smirked. _That meant he was fine.

I heaved a sigh of relief, and I was about to walk towards him to hug him but then I thought better of it. I wanted to give the guys a good shock later on. I looked at Zach in the eye, and as though he could read my mind, he nodded at mind, and continued on his way.

I think, it was a mini inside joke. Just then, Liz came out and arrested Zach. I almost burst out laughing but I managed to control myself. Zach was trying hard to control himself, but I could see he almost blew it when Liz dropped her handcuffs. Honestly…

At the CIA…

I wanted to interrogate Tach first. After they put him in the interrogation room, I went in. There was a glass piece separating the two of us. Although there were two burly guards standing guard at the entrance, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

This scene reminded me so much of when I was meeting Catherine back then. Only then, I had Zach with me. But now, Zach wasn't here (he was at the clinic in the CIA), but at least I had our child with me. I took a deep breath and continued on my way in.

Tach was just sitting there in silence, a stoic look on his face.

The look on his face instantly changed when I came in. His face color practically changed. I would have laughed out loud if it weren't for that he was angry with me.

He slammed both palms on the glass screen, but it didn't even budge.

"You! Zen, what are you doing here, you traitor?" he whispered menacingly.

I slammed the bunch of documents I was holding onto the table. This was something I had learnt from Mr. Solomon.

"What am I doing here? What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked him back, a slight taunting tone in my voice.

"I bet you're here to mock at me, aren't you? You are a spy, working for the CIA, aren't you?" he continued.

"Ah, so you're not that slow. Well, who do you think I am?" I asked him.

"Just spit it out. Who cares?" he screeched back, sitting back down on the chair.

"Well, let me start by officially introducing myself. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Matthews Morgan – " I was cut short by him.

"What?! You are the – you are that – " he stuttered, unable to find the proper words.

I smirked, pleased with the very effect of my name.

"I'm 24 years old this year. I was kidnapped by the Circle of Cavan when I was a teenager a few years back. I was tortured for information, but I managed to escape. And, I got the sub-leader into the CIA, along with the rest of the leaders. And, that is why the Circle is now wiped out. By the way, I would like to mention, I am now married with the son of Catherine Goode," I smiled at him. If I had to be honest, I was probably being a little mad. And indeed, Tach had hardly even touched me. But, I had to do this.

He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off first.

"I know who you are. I know what Ode is for," I stated flatly, staring into his eyes.

"Oh, do you really think so?" This time, he smirked at me, raising his eyebrow.

**How is this? :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry for the cliffy, but i just wanted to do it. :) Thanks for the reviews and read on! **

Cammie's POV

What did he mean? My breath caught in my throat. No, I must not let myself be seen as flustered. I composed myself and smirked at him. He did not expect that.

"Oh, so what do you mean by _that_?" I asked him, hoping to get him to say something.

"And why should I tell you?" he scoffed at me. That's it.

"Well, looking at the current situation, you only have two choices, which really leads you to the same consequence. One, you tell us the truth about everything willingly. Two, we force you with truth serum and all your secrets will be spilled to us, and when you wake up you won't even know what's happened to you. You choose," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. There. I gave him an ultimatum. Technically, we weren't really allowed to force him with truth serum just yet because of some rules, but I had to say that.

He scowled at me and looked like he was going to retch.

"Okay then, I'll tell you the truth," he claimed, nodding at me.

"Good, start then," I sat down into a comfortable position, resting my arms over my stomach.

"My great grandfather was one of the main founders of the Circle of Cavan. And my godfather's, which is his best friend, daughter was part of it as well. I assume you know her. And apparently I heard she landed in jail because of you," he blurted, staring straight into my eyes.

I swallowed. "I'll tell you about that later. Continue."

"Well then, I heard that they were trying to get hold of something but your father, also a CIA agent, got hold of it first. That made them capture him but he was a really tough spy. In the end, he was killed. Later on, they captured you to find the same information, but you turned around to get the upper head. All in all, before my grandfather and great grandfather died, they wanted me to get revenge for them, to the CIA officials."

I thought this over. That made sense. But he still had not answered what he had meant when he said there was something else to this.

"Interesting. You still haven't answered what you meant when you said there was something else," I pointed out, frowning at him.

"Ah, that. So, Ode's mission is not only to finish off certain CIA officers, but also to wipe out the Gallagher Academy. You see, although the Gallagher Academy was the school of Catherine Goode, she absolutely hated it. Yes, it was the thing that made her good, but it prevented her from trying to get what she wanted. Gallagher Girls were known to us as witches who wanted to seduce Blackthorne Boys, in which some cases it worked," he continued.

"That's all? You want to wipe out a school just because they seem like seducers to you?" I exclaimed. I had to say, I was exasperated.

"Of course not. Gillian, the founder of Gallagher Academy had some sort of a thing with my great grandfather. According to our sources, the two of them fell in love with each other. But, when Blackthorne Institute was set up, so was Gallagher Academy. Apparently, Gillian wasn't pleased that there was a similar type of school like Gallagher set up in this world. She wanted to be the best. So, she ditched him and left for another man. It's mainly pure hatred for the school part. This is what my grandfather told me."

"Do you know that is utter rubbish!" I almost screamed at him. He had just insulted the founder of my school and home. Calm down, Cameron. This is probably some news that was fed to him since young, leading him to believe all Gallagher Girls are bad.

"Of course it's not. I believe my grandfather. Why would he lie to me?" he challenged me.

Was he really this naïve? Did he really believe his grandfather was all that pure and good?

"Well, have you ever thought your grandfather might just be using you to get what he wanted? I guess not. Think it through. I'll see you tomorrow," I finished off, not letting him get a single word through.

I nodded to the guard at the door and he let me out.

Gosh, what a tiring day.

Tach's POV

What did that girl just say?

No, no, no. It can't be true. My grandfather was good. He was good.

But then, as I lean back against my current prison, I think it through. All through my childhood, he seemed only eager to continue with his plans for getting rid of these organizations. He never really bothered with me, for my schoolwork, for my achievements. He only cared when it had to do with Ode, or the Circle.

Was he really someone I never knew?

I am going mad.

I want to get out of here.

I want to find out the truth.

I want to finish off these people.

I want to die.

**Okay i'm so sorry guys. i know you were probably expecting something dramatic that is going on with Ode, but this is really all i could think of. like, in the end, Tach is just this deranged guy, who was really just a pawn in his grandfather's game. so, he's mad. anyway, i'll keep writing. please review! **3  
**~Rernay**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for not posting yesterday but here's another chappie! Haha, a lot of you were asking about Cammie's baby so here it is! :) Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

I was exhausted after interrogating Tach. I didn't really do much physically but I guess the pregnancy itself was taking a toll on me. I decided I needed a rest for the day and I was about to go find Bex when somebody tapped me on the shoulder.

Without turning back, I asked, "Yes?"

"It's me," a voice I had missed spoke. I stopped right in my tracks and spun around. Flinging my arms around his neck, I hugged him tightly. Perhaps a bit too tightly, because he winced. Oh right, after all he was a bit beat up by the guys.

"Zach, I missed you so much," I whispered into his neck.

"Me too, me too," he replied, stroking my hair.

And then my world went spinning black.

Zach's POV

I was hugging my Gallagher Girl after what seemed like years, when I felt her go limp in my arms. Oh no, this cannot be happening to me.

I carefully loosened her arms to examine her face. She was now unconscious and her face was turning pale. What was happening to her?

Careful not to disturb the baby, I gently swung her up, bridal style. I hurriedly ran towards the infirmary, which I had just left minutes go to find the good doctor.

"Doc, I need help!" I hollered at the top of my lungs.

"Please lower your – " he was going to make me shut up, but his eyes widened and he instantly kept quiet when he saw the current situation.

We gingerly placed Cammie on the hospital bed for him to check her.

"What's wrong with her? Why did she faint?" I asked. More like I pleaded. I absolutely could not let anything happen to my Gallagher Girl after all we had been through.

"I will need to do a check-up on Cameron. Can you please wait outside?" he asked me firmly, before closing the curtains around her.

That was it - the curtains that separated my wife and I.

I couldn't do anything. I wasn't even sure if my wife was fine. What could I do? I trudged despondently to the waiting area and buried my head in my arms in between my legs.

Just then, a cool voice asked urgently, "Are you hurt, Zach?"

I looked up to see one of my wife's besties – Macey.

"Macey, it's Cammie. She fainted just now and the doctor's doing a check-up on her," I almost shouted into her ear.

"Oh gosh, I'll just go inside to check for a while, okay?" without letting me reply, she hurried in.

A few moments later, she came out, with a visibly relieved look on her face.

"They're still checking her but from what I can see, she should be fine. After all, after we heard she was pregnant, the three of us did really extensive research about this whole pregnancy thing. Actually, thinking back I'm not that surprised she fainted. She has gone through so many emotionally damaging things these few days," she explained to me.

"Oh," that was all I could think of to say; I didn't know much about pregnancy.

"Hey, I'm worried about her too, but I shouldn't need to, now that you're back, right?" she asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed. I would definitely protect Cammie.

Cammie's POV

I woke up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. Where was I?

I was lying on one of the beds in the infirmary, and my hand was attached to a drip.

What happened? I struggled through my hazy mind to remember what had happened before I came here. Oh I had met Zach but then I fainted. Okay. Got it.

Just then, the door opened and Zach came in. I looked at him up and down. He wasn't injured physically, but I could say he was tired and had grown a little thinner. He was punched in the gut just now though.

I propped myself up with my elbows onto the pillows and he came rushing over to help me.

"What happened to you? So protective…" I trailed off - this wasn't really him. Sure, he was protective of me but not to the extent where he would help me to even sit up on the bed.

"Nothing. Hey, the doctor said you need a lot more rest. You're way too stressed out for yourself and our baby," he told me, in an admonishing tone.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it wasn't as though I could help it. There were so many things going on – our undercover missions, how you were doing back in Ode, the interrogation with Tach, and our baby," I rattled off, realizing just how much pressure I had been under.

"Exactly. Now that I'm back, I'll take over some things. So all you have to focus on now is to stay healthy for us, okay?" he smirked.

Too tired to argue with him, I just nodded, and played with my fingers.

"Wait, I want to do something before we go back home," he suddenly spoke after a moment's silence.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Wait, when are we going _home_?" I asked, happiness seeping into my voice. I had been yearning to go back to our home with Zach.

"Just after I'm done with this thing I want to do. The doctor said you just had to be careful but we can leave already," he pointed out.

He leant over to unlatch the necklace I wore around my neck.

"What are you -" I wanted to ask him but was cut off.

"Shh…" he shushed me.

He then slid our wedding ring off and placed the metallic chain on the bedside table.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, do you want to marry me again? Our baby is here to witness this time," he added the last part with a chuckle.

"Yes, of course," I replied, my voice barely a whisper.

He slid the ring onto my fourth finger and kissed it.

**How's this? Zammie enough? . :) Anyways, I was a bit busy this few days but i'll be fine soon... School's ending:) So, i'll post more! Please review! And give me feedback! Thanks 3**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG i am so so so sorry but here's another chappie... Please enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

I had just had a great reunion with my husband, and now I could finally say my whole family was complete again.

Today, Zach and I were going to for the compulsory ultrasound to check for the gender of the baby. Although I was excited, I had this feeling that Zach was a bit too quiet. Was I too sensitive?

I glanced at him, since he was driving today – he refused to let me drive despite my frequent protests. He kept his eyes trained on the road, and he was gripping the steering wheel tight. Was something wrong?

I waited till it was the red light and we stopped. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Zach, is something wrong?" I asked lightly, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he turns towards me and uses the full force of his eyes on me.

"I mean, we're going for an ultrasound to see our baby, and um, to confirm its gender. But… but… I mean, I can't get this right, um, you seem a little too quiet. Is something wrong?" I babbled on unable to find the right words in some sentences.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, look at me," he put his finger under my chin and slowly brought my head upwards gently. I had resorted to lowering my head because I didn't want to blush from his eyes.

"Yes?" I composed myself internally and stared into his eyes, willing myself not to blush and let my body betray my inner emotions.

"I am not angry with you or anything. I'm just… nervous," he admitted, smiling at me.

"Oh. Oh! But, why are you nervous?" I was kind of confused by what he said.

"*Sigh*, Cammie, you know this is actually _my first time_ seeing my own baby. I'm actually quite nervous in some way," he smirked at me. I studied his face through. He didn't seem to be lying - at least not from what I knew about him.

"Oh, now I see!" I exclaimed, laughing lightly.

He laughed along with me, ruffling my hair up. Snapping out of our trance, we started noticing that other people in the cars behind us were starting to get a little frustrated because we had stopped for quite a while, even after the light had turned green.

He drove off and the rest of the journey to the hospital was filled with our chatter and laughter.

"Goodness, who have we here?" the good doctor exclaimed upon seeing us.

I laughed and Zach just smiled.

"Well, this is my husband, Zach. He, um, was busy the last few weeks, and he finally made it today. Zach, this is the gynecologist in charge of me, Annabelle," I introduced the both of them.

Zach smiled even wider and shook hands with her.

"Well then, lets get down to the ultrasound, shall we?"

I nodded eagerly and carefully got on to the bed for the ultrasound.

The ultrasound technician Maggie smiled at me and waved at Zach.

"Well, would you just look at that? It's a bouncy baby boy!" she blurted, pointing to the screen.

"Cool!" Zach and I chorused at the same time. Maggie did a few more mandatory scans before printing the scans out for us to keep.

"Stay healthy!" she called out to me, before leaving the room and making space for Annabelle to come in.

After Annabelle looked through all the scans, she nodded in approval and gestured for us to follow her back into her office.

She explained to us the scans and that we were able to confirm the baby was a boy. It was also partly because we saw um, **cough cough**, his thing, if you get what I mean.

Anyway, then she examined my body to make sure it was healthy. But after taking my heartbeat, she frowned.

"Cameron, are you feeling unwell lately?" she asked me worriedly.

"Um, well, not really. Well, I fainted a few days back, but the clinical doctor said I was fine." I asked back.

"Is there something wrong, Annabelle?" Zach interjected.

"Well, Cammie's heartbeat is a bit off for a normal pregnant woman. I suggest she goes through a few more tests to make sure she's okay, before the pregnancy gets too advanced, okay?" she explained to us.

I was frozen to the spot. What was I supposed to say? Hey, calm down, Cammie, maybe nothing is wrong at all…

Zach gently rubbed my shoulders with his warm palms and spoke for me.

"Sure," he agreed.

"Here are the names and the locations…" she wrote the names of the doctors I had to see and where their offices were on a piece of paper. But I wasn't really listening anymore. Various possibilities of what could possibly be wrong with me were running through my mind like a wildfire and I couldn't stop myself. Zach took over and listened carefully to her though.

Please let me be fine. Please let the baby be fine.

**Okay so there's another problem now... Hey, if you guys have any awesome ideas, please tell me! :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, here's another chapter! :) Please review! I love ya guys! :) **Zach's POV

I can't believe this. Something might be wrong with Cammie. Or the baby.

I can tell she's very shaken by this possibility but we remain silent on our way to the next doctor. I have to be strong for her; I can't let her see that I'm scared too.

Cammie's POV

With cold, sweaty palms, we entered this doctor's room. This doctor was a specialist in advanced pregnancy.

After an hour and a half, the two of us, or the three of us, drove out of the hospital in silence.

It seemed as though a verdict had been passed on me, just that I wasn't sure yet.

So, this is what happened at the hospital. Annabelle had detected something was wrong with me through my heartbeat, and on further levels of detection in the ultrasound, the other doctors pointed out something terrible.

They found a tumor. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even want to expect anything.

I had practically walked through the buildings and offices of the hospital like a zombie, only with Zach's help to hold me. I don't know why I'm acting so weak; I'm not usually like this. But, no one seemed surprised and they said this was normal for a pregnant woman.

Throughout the drive back home, Zach and I didn't utter a single word, so it was an eerie silence in our car. He kept his eyes on the road, and I just kept looking out of the window. However, halfway through, he reached over and held my hand. Startled but warmed by that simple gesture, I held back on.

His warm hand; it seemed like it was my only lifeline now, and I held on to it for dear life.

Once we reached our house, I walked straight into our bedroom to bath. Zach's words stopped my dead in my tracks.

"Do you want to tell the rest now?" his voice broke the tranquility of our home.

"No, no. I… I want to wait until the report about the tumor is out. You know, whether its malign or benign," it didn't take a moment's hesitation for me to pass _that _verdict. I didn't want anyone else worrying for me, besides Zach. The rest of them were all so busy.

But I wasn't prepared for whatever came that night.

At exactly seven o'clock that evening, our doorbell rang. I was just doing some light reading on our sofa and Zach had just finished bathing, since he went to workout after we came back.

Who could it be?

I cast a glance towards our room, the running water from the shower had stopped but Zach wasn't ready yet. I peeped through the hole in the door and my breath caught in my throat.

It wasn't anybody dangerous. They were people who could penetrate through my heart and tell when I was lying or not. It was the gang. They were holding up some food and were patiently waiting for me to open the door.

Zach stepped out fully dressed and looked at me with a questioning look. The moment he read my expression, he knew it was them. He nodded at me encouragingly.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked casually, ushering them in.

"Hey Cammie! Hey Zach!" there was a chorus of greetings as they came in.

"Oh, we just wanted to visit you know, and just chit-chat…" Bex explained. Oh my gosh. Practically everyone was here – even Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby, and _my mom._

I swallowed and smiled again. I was trained in lying – well, not literally but in some way. I could do this. I couldn't let them see through me, not now.

"Well, we went for the visit this afternoon and oh hey, sit down before we start talking.

"I'll go heat the food first!" Liz exclaimed, jumping up.

"Hey hey hey, wait a moment. Remember when you almost burnt down your house that summer?" Bex stopped Liz halfway to the kitchen.

"Why don't you let me do it?" she smirked at her.

"Hey, my cooking skills have improved greatly, okay?" Liz laughed, smacking Bex on the shoulder. I was sure that smack didn't even hurt at all.

"It's kind of true, guys," Jonas spoke up from his quiet spot, encouraging Liz. Everybody laughed and chuckled, and left Liz to the kitchen.

"So what gender is the baby?" Macey asked eagerly. I bet she wanted to go shopping for baby clothes.

"Oh it's a boy!" Zach exclaimed, and pulled my waist towards him.

"Oooh!" the women all squealed while the men punched the air. I bet this boy was going to be the most fashionable one, and the one who could fight the best, since he had so many godmothers and godfathers, not to mention his grandmother and grandaunt and granduncle.

I giggled, and that was really the first giggle that came out of me ever since we came back from the hospital.

That dinner was filled with just chit-chat, and afterwards, the guys went to the balcony to have some light drinking and to catch up. Us girls were hanging out in my room, reminiscing about the past and stuff. I wasn't sure what the "adults" were doing though.

The four of us were just giggling at Bex's story of her most recent spy mission when there was a knock at the door. It was Mr. Solomon.

"Hey ladies, could I borrow Cammie for a moment?" he asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Haha, sure. Just make sure you return her!" Macey blurted. I guess they were in a giggly mode tonight. I just sighed and smiled.

"Seeya later!" I called back to them before leaving the rom.

"So, Cammie, I just thought the two of us could have a small chat. I mean, we haven't had one ever since you came back from your mission," Mr. Solomon explained, smiling up at me. We were seated at the lounge downstairs. It was a pretty quiet area.

"Oh sure!" I replied, smiling back.

"So, I heard you fainted after interrogating Tach?" he clarified.

"Oh, um, yeah, I did," I admitted sheepishly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You are a pregnant woman after all."

This conversation seemed pretty okay so far.

"So, how was the visit to the doctor's today?" he asked again. This was the question.

"Oh! It was fine!" Ooops, I might have replied a bit too fast.

"Are you keeping something from us, Cammie?" he asked, his bright eyes boring into mine, as though he were trying to dig out my secrets.

Oh no.

**How is this? :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's a chappie! **

Cammie's POV

"What are you talking about, Mr. Solomon?" I answered, willing myself to stare back into his eyes.

"You know, Cammie. I'm your teacher and probably one of your best friends, if you allow me to say that. I know you well," he continued, not lifting his eyes off mine.

Cold sweat was starting to form at my forehead.

When you can't answer something, try to find a way to escape. That's one of the spy rules. As incredible as Mr. Solomon was, I had to try my best.

I calm myself down and prepared myself for the scene I was going to cause.

"Mr. Solomon, I need to go to the toilet. Can we continue this later?" I interrupted, clutching my stomach. Without giving him a chance to answer, I tried to walk away, towards the toilet.

But a strong, muscled arm stopped me. Damn.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I don't know what you're hiding, but its something worth knowing," he spoke without removing his arm from my shoulder.

That was it. I knew I couldn't hide it from him any longer.

"Fine," I gestured towards the chairs and made a move to walk towards it.

He seemed to understand what I was saying and let his hand fall. However, he still kept his hand on my waist and guided me towards the chairs.

"So, the doctors found a tumor in my upper body," I started.

Joe Solomon was a man who could keep his emotions in very well but this time, he looked up swiftly at me.

"What?" he asked as though he hadn't heard me.

"I know you know what I said, Mr. Solomon," I tried to lighten the atmosphere by saying that.

"Cammie, so what else did the doctors say?" he grabbed my shoulders lightly.

"They just said we need to check if its malign or benign, before any further action can be taken," I finished, my voice breaking towards the end.

"What do you want to do now, then?" he enveloped me into a hug, his voice muffled by my clothes.

"I don't know. But can we not tell the rest yet, please?" I begged, breaking away from him.

"I might have agreed to that, but I don't think its possible now," he nodded towards the back of me.

Oh gosh. I knew it; the gang was probably behind, listening.

I sighed and turned behind.

Zach was just leaning against the doorframe, with a look that suggested: this couldn't have been kept forever. Macey, Bex, and Liz were frowning at me, especially Bex. The boys were standing tall and straight, with their arms crossed. My mum and aunt were leaning against each other, looking worriedly at me.

Sigh. This was probably now or later.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked cheerfully.

"What's going on, Cam?" Bex stated flatly, glaring at me. I had expected that. What could look weirder than me, a pregnant 24-year-old, on the verge of sobbing into my favorite teacher's arms?

Zach came over then and took me into his arms.

"You want me to say it?" he asked me.

I nodded and buried my face into him. I was being weak but I didn't want to be strong anymore.

We all took a seat at our sofa set, and I just listened with my head in Zach's warm hold, and my arms over my baby boy.

After Zach finished, they were staring at me, well except Mr. Solomon, who had already heard.

All right, I had allowed myself enough minutes of being weak. I took a deep breath and took myself out of Zach's arms.

"Hey guys, there isn't really a need to be too worried. I mean, we still don't know if it's benign or malign, right?" I tried to cheer them up but to no avail.

This night was going to be a long one.

**This is a short chapter, but it seemed like a good end... It's a bit soppy but it'll be better:) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for making it too serious, guys, Hope this chappie's fine! :) 3**Cammie's POV

It's been three days since we had a great sobbing party. And now I'm officially five months and one week pregnant.

Today, I feel like doing something different, besides just staying at home and waiting for Zach to come home.

I make myself look neat and drive my car to the CIA. True, I'm not supposed to do any work because I'm currently on early maternity leave, but I can go see the criminals. I'm in the mood to talk to Tach and the guys today.

I'm only explaining my identity to the guys I was pretty good with. So, it's just Jake and Ray. By the way, I wore a huge coat so they won't know I'm pregnant at first sight.

Jake looks tired, but a piece of happiness shows up on his face the moment he sees me coming in. What?

"Hey, Jake," I greeted him, allowing him a smile.

"Hey Cammie!" he springs up, pressing his palms against the glass screen.

"Aren't you angry with me? I mean, why do you look so happy?" I asked curiously.

"As a member of Ode, I'm angry with you because you are a traitor. But as a normal guy, I'm happy. But wait, why are you here?" he explained, diverting me away from his original answer.

I noticed that but I decided I would let it pass for now.

"I just want to explain to you about me. Ready?"

He just sighed and sat down slowly on a chair.

"My name is Cameron and I'm 24 years old. I'm a member of the CIA and was sent undercover to infiltrate Ode," I just gave a short summary since I didn't want to tell him all that I told Tach.

"Wow, for a 24 year old, you can really pass of as 19 years old or younger!" he exclaimed, then stopped short, looking ashamed of him.

I just let myself laugh freely.

"So, I guess I was too kind on you, huh?" he talked in a nostalgic tone.

"Well, let's just say I got my information that I needed. But I just wanted to come here to tell you about myself."

"Okay, so you're totally against us. I get that. Maybe we'll talk next time," he never lifted his eyes off the ground as he spoke that sentence.

I merely shrugged and I nodded.

"See you next time," I called back before leaving the room.

That was a pretty interesting conversation. He seemed pretty happy to see me but was put off once he was clear I wasn't on their side.

On my way to Ray's cell, I bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry," I muttered before moving off.

But before I knew it, I was spun around and stared into by bright green eyes.

"Cameron Goode, what are you doing here?" Zach asked in a stern voice.

I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Zach, I just wanted to talk to Jake and Ray. Besides, I thought it would be good if I didn't stay our house all day long. I mean, take in some fresh air and stuff," I explained, smiling at him. I knew he wasn't angry.

"Oh okay, well just be careful," he reminded, before patting me on the head. I scowled, which caused him to laugh.

"I won't! I won't!" I heard voices coming from the direction leading towards Ray's cell.

What was happening? I hurried towards the voices and Zach followed close behind.

It was an angry Ray and two officers.

"What's going on?" Zach and I asked in unison.

The officers raised an eyebrow and kept silent. Right, not everyone knew us.

With a sigh, we pulled out our CIA identification cards, and flashed it in front of their faces.

The officers' eyes went wide and started talking.

"Well, he wasn't cooperating with us so we had to make him talk," the first burly officer explained.

Upon seeing me, Ray fell silent. And his mouth opened and closed without a sound. He suddenly made an attempt to grab my arms. But Zach was too fast for him. He bent Ray's arm at an impossible angle, leaving him in pain and handed him over to the two officers.

"Sie sicher, dass Sie in Ordnung zu sprechen, ihn allein zu?" Zach whispered in German. (You sure you'll be okay talking to him alone?)

"Ja. Und technisch Ich werde nicht allein sein," I replied in an equal tone. (Yes. And, technically I won't be alone.)

Zach smiled and left me.

In the room…

"What are you doing here? To gather more information?" Ray mocked at me the moment I came in.

"No. I just wanted to tell you who I really am," I spoke softly.

"So who are you?" he spoke without feeling.

I told him the same short summary I told Jake, but I added something behind, because I felt like I needed to.

"Look Ray, I never wanted to deceive you guys on purpose. I was assigned to go undercover in Ode, okay?"

"If you say so," he mumbled.

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"What was that guy's relationship to you?" Ray asked

"He's a fellow CIA officer, my colleague," I stated Zach's working status.

"Really? Just that?" he pressed.

"Why do you want to know so much about him?" I asked back. Oh yeah, my hands were hidden under my coat, so he couldn't see my ring.

"You know, I'm really angry that you betrayed us, because I thought I had found a good friend and that we could achieve great things. But, on the other hand I liked you more than a friend, and I'm also angry because you left me confused," he paused for a moment.

I froze, letting these news sink in.

"I might just forgive you, if you tell me I still stand a chance," he said.

"But Ray, lets say you do stand a chance. I'll never choose you, because we belong to two entirely different worlds. Yes, we can fight well and shoot well, but our mindsets are different. I want the Ode wiped out with all my heart, but you don't. Instead, you wish for it to flourish. Can you get it this way?" I said it in the hard way. I wanted him to hate me, and not be the lovelorn boy he seemed to be now. If he hated me, then I would feel better for deceiving him.

"Fine then. You know what, I hate you," he seethed.

I just nodded, keeping my face emotionless.

I stood up, removing my hand from my coat. The ring caught the glint of the light, and I was positive he saw it. He suddenly banged against the glass screen, scaring me. I took a step back, and my coat half slid off my shoulder.

He gasped.

"You! Get out now!" he screeched at me.

I nodded and quietly left the room.

**Please review!  
~Rernay**


	24. Chapter 24

Cammie's POV

It was another four months already. My tummy was humongous and I had much difficulty walking about. Throughout these four months, I had been going through and fro to CIA to visit my besties, and also to talk to the guys from Ode.

I was supposedly due in one weeks' time. Everybody was very anxious about our baby boy, whom we had named Sean. I wasn't trying to be an overly biased mother, but I just knew our son was going to be great. But on the other hand, I was actually quite nervous of how to be a good mother, given that I had had a good example to live up to – Rachel Morgan.

Today was a special day – the new officers from the CIA were coming in. I smiled as I remembered how it was like when we officially entered CIA as official officers. Zach and the rest of the gang were away, helping out at the ceremony. Of course, Zach and my besties were some of the training supervisors. Zach was worried about leaving me at home alone but I told him not to worry. After all, there was another two weeks due before Sean came, right?

He left with a creased brow, and I reminded him to cheer up. The new officers wouldn't want to see their trainer looking so stern on their first day. He did tell me to call him at once if something happened though.

It was 10a.m. in the morning. Ever since I entered my third trimester, it was hard for me to wake up early in the morning like I liked anymore. I now woke up at about 8a.m., compared to my 6 or 7.

I hobbled towards our sofa in front of the TV, cradling my stomach. I settled Sean and myself comfortably and clicked on a nice television show to watch. For today, it was just going to be Sean and me, until Zach came home from work.

But then a thought came into mind. I wanted to go out for a while. Maybe I could just take a sneak peek at the ceremony, and relieve some good memories? Sure, Zach wouldn't allow that, but I would be really careful. And then, before he came back, I would be home. And I could prove to him that I could take care of myself in this state.

Good. That was the plan. I changed into a nicer looking maternity wear, and carried a simple purse. I slipped on a pair of flats and went out. After hailing a taxi, I instructed him to the shopping mall that was almost bombed by Ode. I didn't want him to feel weird to send me straight to the CIA building, so I walked by myself from the shopping mall to the CIA.

It was at the second floor theatre and I was pretty sure I could avoid anyone spotting me because there were no security guards at the first floor, except security cameras.

I walked as normally as I could, smiling at myself all the way to the lift. This was going to be fun, I thought.

Then, I felt a really hard kick. Ouch. This boy was going to be a really good soccer player. Then, there was a contraction. I calmed myself down, and got out of the lift at the second floor. Counting the intervals in between, I managed to confirm that these were not the labor contractions. The number of minutes between each contraction was irregular, and not to the point where I couldn't tolerate it.

Taking a deep breath, I continued on my way. I was halfway to the auditorium when I felt another contraction. This one hurt even more. Good lord. I paused for a while. Another one. This was quite frequent.

It was nearing 5 minutes already. Wait, this could not be happening to me. I walked a few more steps, just to make myself feel a little bit normal and I sank down right outside the doors to the auditorium. The corridors were empty, with everyone gathered in the auditorium.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. 15 minutes passed and by now I was absolutely sure I might be going into labor. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes again.

What should I do? Think, Cameron. Should I message or call Zach?

Or should I do something towards the security cameras? The security guards should be sensing something, right?

Or should I just wait and see first?

Okay then, I decided on waiting. I had gone for the pre-natal classes, and I had absolutely memorized the steps to calm myself down if I was going into labor. Zach was probably busy and I just heard a round of applause coming from the auditorium. If I messaged him now, would he be able to hear his phone?

I squeezed my eyes shut again and gritted my teeth. This contraction was extremely painful and I twisted my clothes around my finger, to get the pain somewhere else.

Then I felt something wet. Was I peeing in my pants? I opened one eye and peered down to the middle of my legs. Transparent liquid was coming out slowly but steadily. Was this my water bag?

**I'm so sorry guys for not posting. Something really bad cropped up in my family and I had been too overwhelmed to post or write anything the last few days. I'll still be really happy if you are still willing to read my story, but anyways, please review! And thank you to those who will stick to me! :) 3 Luv ya guys! I'll post more:)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Cammie's POV

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.

The water was getting more and more and I could feel myself slipping with every second. Come on, Cammie.

It was slowly spreading over the clean, white floor, causing a big puddle. I almost had no strength to fish my phone out of my bag to dial Zach's number. He was on my speed dial, so it was easier that way.

I cleared my throat and pressed hard on the number two. Please Zach, please pick up. I might not have enough energy left to dial the other speed dials – my besties and the gang – if Zach didn't pick up now.

Zach's POV

The ceremony was almost one quarter through. These new guys seemed quite good. However, I had to say I wasn't paying my fullest attention to them because I was worried about my Gallagher Girl.

She wasn't due yet but I had heard and read stories about premature delivery. Besides, she was 37 weeks gone already…

I was standing in the middle of the theatre. The current program was the mingling one, where the newbies could mix with each other and get to know one another better.

Just then, I heard a shout coming from the entrance of the room, "Gah, thank goodness!"

Out of curiosity, I walked over. One of the new recruits, Ben, had almost fallen over a puddle of water. He saw me and scrambled to his feet.

"I… almost fell. Um…" he stuttered, probably not wanting to leave a bad impression on me, his trainer. Inside my head, I was thinking this guy would probably not be a sharp guy in the future.

I just shook my head and gave him a small smile, motioning him to move to the side. Just then, my phone buzzed. Who could it be? Cammie? I hurriedly opened it. It was she. I slid it to the side and answered.

"Hello? Cammie?" I spoke.

There was no response coming from the other side of the phone. Did something happen to her? Listening hard to the other side of the phone, I sensed something weird. I only managed to hear moans, which sounded so similar to the sounds coming from outside.

Why was there water seeping in from the outside? Was something wrong?

I opened the door carefully and saw a pregnant lady leaning weakly against the wall. I stooped down to her height and peered at her face.

Gallagher Girl!

She was moaning and groaning, gritting her teeth to keep herself from screaming. Her hands were clutched around her belly, and she was squirming uncomfortably on the floor.

"Urgh…" she muttered, holding her purse even tighter.

I knew it. She was going into labor. I scooped her up as gently as I could bridal style and shouted over my shoulder to call for Rachel. I couldn't waste any time. I had to make sure Cammie was safe. We were going to the hospital.

Cammie's POV

I was almost out cold when I felt a pair of strong arms scooping me up into his warm, muscular arms.

Who was this? Was it Zach?

He wasn't picking up his phone.

"Gallagher Girl, hang in there, we're almost there!" he shouted, glancing down at my face every now and then. I nodded and closed my eyes contentedly. I knew I was safe with Zach here now. It was painful but I held it in as best as I could.

He lay me down on the bed carefully, panting from the run.

As we waited for the doctors and nurses to get ready with the equipment, he held my hand tight, looking into my eyes.

"Cammie?" he asked.

"I'm… fine," I struggled to say.

"It's okay, you can scream if you want," he comforted me, stroking my hair.

"No. It just hurts, really badly," I mustered whatever strength I had to say that, just to calm his worries.

"I know, I know. Your mum's coming soon," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

I nodded tightly and couldn't keep the scream from coming out as another contraction came.

Sean was coming out.

**How's this? Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it at this point... I want to start the next chapter all about labor process:) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm so sorry I wasn't writing but here it is!**

Cammie's POV

My baby. After nine months of carrying a huge bundle in front of me, Sean was finally coming out. The doctors and nurses told me to push for all my might, and I did.

Zach was there, holding my hand tightly, encouraging me along.

"The head! I can see it!" one of the nurses shouted enthusiastically.

That one statement made me push harder, using all the strength I could muster.

Within minutes, I heard a high-pitched wailing and for some reason, tears started to roll down my cheeks, not because of the pain.

I let myself relax, since my muscles had been so tense. The doctor started to stitch me up and the nurses cleaned Sean up.

They were about to pass Sean back to Zach and I when the doctor gasped.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked.

"Cammie. She's having complications," the doctor explained, nodding at his assistants.

"Mr. Goode, you need to step out," the nurse motioned towards the door.

What was happening? I wanted to see my son!

I wanted to speak but no sounds came out. It was as though I was trapped in my inner world. What?

Then, somebody injected a needle into me, and I passed out.

The last I heard was Sean's crying and Zach's shouts.

Zach's POV

I don't know what happened. Cammie and I were just marveling over her delivery of our son, and then the doctor says she's having complications. What's happening? Could it have something to do with the tumor?

After we checked the last time, the tumor was declared as benign, so we didn't need to remove it. So what was wrong with Cammie?

I couldn't let anything happen to my Gallagher Girl. I slumped outside at the wall, too despondent to think.

This was nothing I had been trained to deal with in my entire life of spying.

I heard several footsteps and I snapped out, looking up to see Rachel, Liz and Joe.

I stood up, clearing my throat.

Before I could say anything, Rachel spoke.

"Where's she? Where's Cammie?" she asked hurriedly.

I just shook my head, still trying to clear it.

"Zach! What happened?" Joe shook my shoulders, talking to me.

"She successfully delivered Sean. He's in the nursery now. But the doctor said there were complications and they chased me out," I summarized for them.

"Complications? What complications?" Liz spoke aloud.

I shrugged, leaning back against the wall again. Just then, something caught the glint of the ceiling lights. It was my wedding ring. The ring that symbolized the love between Cammie and I. I couldn't let myself slip now.

"Where's the rest? Bex, Macey, and Abby?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"The girls and the other guys had to stay to help with the ceremony. They couldn't get away, and now almost all the newbies are talking about what they saw outside the theatre," Rachel explained.

There was going to be quite a bit of explaining to do when we got back.

Suddenly, the doors of the operation theatre opened. It was the good doctor.

I rushed up to him, with the rest following close behind.

"How's she?" I almost shouted.

"Cammie's out of the danger zone now, but she's extremely weak. She lost too much blood, but we used the stand-by blood sources in the hospital. Her tumor had apparently grown in size and was causing the extreme blood loss. She's slightly anemic now but it's going to be fine, because since Sean is already out, we removed the tumor too. She won't be able to talk or move much for two weeks though," the doctor explained, nodding at us.

I walked into Cammie's ward, along with the nurse that held our baby. The rest had told us to contact them when Cammie awoke, since they also needed to go back to tend to the ceremony.

Cammie was lying on the hospital bed, looking paler than ever. The blanket covered her up so I couldn't see the bandages.

I sat down by her side, and motioned for the nurse to leave Sean in the trolley. He was asleep too.

"Cammie, can you hear me?" I spoke softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Silence.

"Cammie?" I tried again. Maybe she was too tired.

Then, her eyelids fluttered open to look at me.

"Zach," she breathed.

I nodded happily.

"I – " she winced, clutching at her stomach, probably where the tumor had been surgically removed.

"Hey, be careful," I warned, telling her about her medical condition.

I helped her get comfortable on the bed, and she whispered, "Sean…"

She wanted to see our son.

I smiled and nodded at her. Carefully lifting our son from his little cot, I set him down gently beside her.

She weakly fondled his small face, smiling up at me. She looked weak, but she was very happy.

Cammie's POV

I awoke in a hospital room. How many times has it been already when I wake up and I'm not sure of what has been happening…

Zach was beside me, and I could see Sean lying in his cot just beside him.

I caressed Sean's face, and an unbelievable sense of joy overwhelmed me. Is this what it meant to be a mother? I was young. A mother at 25 years old. That hadn't really been my plan and I had been worrying about how to continue with my career after delivering Sean. But now, gazing at my son's face, all those thoughts vanished. All I could care about now was my family.

Zach told me the doctor removed my tumor, because it had grown too big and caused extreme blood loss. He looked calm as he said that but I could tell he had been very anxious.

Afterwards in the evening, the whole gang came after the ceremony.

Apparently, the newbies were all gossiping about me now. About how weird it was that there had been a heavily pregnant woman at the entrance of the theatre. No one had told them anything straight, like I was the Chameleon and things like that.

Things were going to be very interesting soon.

**So, Sean is finally out! I'm kinda running out of ideas, besides what to write when Cammie gets better and she cleans up the rumors about her... Any suggestions? :) Please review!  
~Rernay**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey** **my wonderful readers! I know how terrible a person I truly am for not posting for such a long time, but hopefully my story still sounds coherent with this chapter :) I'll probably continuing writing another chappie when I see reviews (Because i'm not sure people are still interested :P ) Anyways, thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

**Flashback**

_Apparently, the newbies were all gossiping about me now. About how weird it was that there had been a heavily pregnant woman at the entrance of the theatre. No one had told them anything straight, like I was the Chameleon and things like that._

_Things were going to be very interesting soon._

Cammie's POV

It was one and a half weeks after Sean's delivery. The doctor had said I needed two weeks before I could speak properly but I was ready to be discharged today. Although I hadn't fully recovered, and despite Zach's protests that I needed more rest, I was determined about getting discharged today. Lying in bed for most of the time was definitely not a good idea. While Zach was filling out the administration forms, Liz was helping me to pack. I couldn't walk properly yet, so I had to sit in a wheelchair (reluctantly) for convenience sake. In my arms was Sean, sleeping peacefully. While waiting for Zach to finish up, I couldn't help myself by staring at his face. Sean looked beautiful, and in that moment, there was only me and her. I didn't even notice when Zach came in.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," he smirked, holding up the forms. Liz was standing beside him with a duffel bag.

"Huh? Oh, okay, let's go," I smiled sheepishly. It wasn't often that I was caught off guard.

In the middle of the way home, I asked Zach to stop the car at the CIA building, so that I could make things clear with the new trainees.

"Cammie, do you really have to do this now?" Liz asked, pursing her lips. I had passed Sean to her during the car ride.

"Yes, I do, you know how I hate it when people have false impressions and spread rumors," I gritted my teeth as I leaned heavily on Zach to get out of the car.

"Just leave her be, Liz, you know how she is," Zach said with exasperation, carefully helping me along the way.

"See you in just a while!" I exclaimed back, smiling at her, blowing a kiss to Sean.

~At CIA training room~  
The trainees were having a talk in the training room and it had just ended. I walked in through the back door with Zach's support, and motioned to Bex.

"Cammie! What are you doing here? You-" she questioned me.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to clear up whatever rumors or gossip those trainees were talking about. C'mon," I gestured.

"Trainees! Stop where you are and listen!" Bex barked. I could spot Macey at the back of the room, smiling mischievously.

The whole room's attention turned towards me but they managed to keep their mouths shut. Not bad, I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love being the Chameleon because that's who I am, but I had to clear things up.

"It's nice to finally meet you all trainees. Just a personal self introduction to start off with, I'm Cameron Goode, a.k.a _the weird, heavily pregnant women at the front of the auditorium at your ceremony,"_ I self declared.

An awkward silence filled the room and I smiled, satisfied.

Then, a hand shot up and the voice that followed asked, "Cameron Goode? So you're the wife of Zachary Goode, the man standing behind you? You're also known as the Chameleon?"

Ah, so this was another Liz in the making. I composed my face.

"Yes, you're right. I am the Chameleon and I will be training you guys after I have recuperated. I was in labor the last time you saw me but rest assured, I'll be fine soon. That's all I wanted to say, have fun with training!" I finished, making my way out of the room.

The moment my foot left the room, I could hear whispers erupting like an explosion. Chuckling to myself, my eyes met with Zach's and we both smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, this title might sound weird, but you'll soon see why, this chapter will be quite short but the next one should be pretty interesting :) Thank you to all the people who favorited, followed and reviewed my story :) **

Few months later...

Cammie's POV

I was really starting to enjoy motherhood. I never realized how wonderful being a mother could be. Of course whenever Zach and I walked down the streets with Sean in the pram or in either of our arms, we would always have a whale of a time. Being a family together after all the experiences Zach and I went through at Ode just made all our outings even more meaningful.

Liz and Jonas didn't say anything, but I knew they were starting to contemplate the idea of marriage, and everyone was teasing them about it. As for Bex and Grant, Bex was unwilling to get married to Grant on the surface, but I know she was hiding her true feelings. Whenever she hung out with Grant, she became a totally different person. Macey still stood her ground but I could tell she truly understood the meaning of treasure your loved ones after seeing the ordeal Zach and I went through because we were posted to the same undercover mission.

It seemed like the perfect setting for any happy family, and I was absolutely satisfied with my current life. Although I loved being a spy and working in the CIA, nothing beat spending time at home, bustling around Sean...

I hope I'm not being too naive here. Of course, there's nothing ever perfect or normal in a spy's life, and I knew that after this new batch of trainees had completed their training, and my so-called maternity leave had ended, I would receive a new mission. I just hoped this mission wouldn't force me to leave me family again.

**So, super short chappie right? Haha, the next one will definitely be longer :p Enjoy and review! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Right, here's a time lapse :) The following idea is inspired from the drama, The Time Between the Dog and the Wolf :) **

8 years later...

Sean's POV  
In my dream, I was walking along this dusty road, and the sun was shining high above. I was meeting my mother here. But where was she? Ah. There she was. She was beautiful, as far as I could remember, her hair flowing out behind her, and her warm, gentle smile beckoning over, closer and closer. I ran and ran for my life, just to hug her once again. But just like always she started to fade. But not this time, I wouldn't let that happen. It was my dream! I wanted to see my mother in MY dream, and I can control myself! But then just as I almost grabbed her dress, a strong, masculine voice woke me up.

"Sean! Sean! Wake up, it's time to go to school!" It was Dad, leaning over me, with a broad smile on his face. I sighed at him, and got up. Satisfied, he went off to prepare breakfast.

Stumbling across my messy room into my bathroom, I thought the same thoughts I always had after this dream. Mom, are you happy where you are now? How are you? I miss you so much...

Zach's POV  
I had just set the table for breakfast, and was waiting for Sean to come down. Sitting down quietly at one end of the table, my thoughts drifted unknowingly to my Gallagher Girl. I missed her so much, and how I wish she was with me at this moment. It had been so long since we had breakfast together, as a family...

*** After school

Sean's POV  
In the car, Dad was asking me about school and I just replied my usual answers. As always, he wagged his eyebrows at me and gave his famous smirk. I had to give him more information than that.

"Alright, alright... So, today, my teacher said that I couldn't..." I rattled off all the interesting things that happened today, until I knew he was satisfied. We stopped outside the CIA building, where a number of my 'good' friends were. As I walked beside Dad, I tried to keep my footsteps as light as possible, knowing how loud they would sound against the wooden, hard floor.

I just sat in Dad's office sofa, playing on my computer, waiting for him to tie up some loose ends. Within two hours, he was done, and off we were, back home again.

**So, how's this? This chappie isn't exactly very long either... Teehee :) But do give me some opinions on how to improve :)Thank you so much!**

**Love,**

**Rernay**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for reviewing and all! I love you guys so much! :) **

Cammie's POV

"Yes, Sir," I replied curtly, before retreating slowly in the shadows, going back to my bedroom.

Once back in my bedroom, I checked it for any bugs, before plunking down on my bed, the only warm thing in my room now. Once again, I lay down and went through the thoughts I had of Sean, Zach and everyone else. This was just exactly like back in Ode. Except this time I couldn't have a ring necklace around my neck, or even a photo of Zach or Sean. This time, I had completely disappeared from everyone's lives.

I was Elaina Kade, brought up in a delinquent's home. I was 27 years old this year (I was actually 33…) and guess what? Cameron Ann Morgan, or Cameron Goode, didn't exist anymore.

She was gone.

Next week from now was the day to commemorate the day she died. I wasn't looking forward to it. That night, I fell asleep clutching my blanket close to my heart, as if I could prevent the pain in my heart from spilling out.

Bex's POV

Grant and I were married and I gave birth to a pair of twins two years ago. They were a boy and girl, Nigel and Coral. They were the bst things to have happened in my life but I still missed Cammie so much. Although everyone seemed to be pretending everything was fine and had moved on, I knew it was hard. Cammie had played such an important role in all of our lives, and she left Zach and Sean behind when she left too.

Two nights later at Zach's house (Dinner gathering)

The kids had a table to themselves, chattering animatedly among themselves, while us, adults, sat at another table. It was our usual gathering, once every two weeks at someone's house, unless someone was away on a mission.

Today's gathering however, had a feeling of gloom hanging over it. We all knew Cammie's death anniversary was next Wednesday, but only a few of us were comfortable with talking about it.

Finally, Joe said, "So, how many of you can make it for Cammie's death anniversary next Wednesday?"

An eerie silence filled the room, as we all grew silent, each in our own world. All of us nodded our heads as our kids started making their way over. they probably noticed the silence we had created, compared to the quiet talk we were having.

Nigel and Coral were tottering around still, and didn't understand enough to come over, but Sean, Matt (Liz's eldest son, 7), Emily (Liz's daughter, 5) and Sabrina (Macey's daughter, 5) walked over, looking very serious.

"Dad? Mom? What's the matter?" Matt asked.

"They're talking about Mom's funeral," Sean answered, not once looking up from the floor. An instant pact was formed between the children, as they quieted down and sat down beside us.

Everyone was free to go to Cam's death anniversary and as soon as that was decided, we closed that topic. It was too much to talk about, even after three years.

Zach's POV

After dinner, Mom wanted to speak to me, and so we went to the balcony, where it was quiet.

"Is anything wrong, Mom?" I asked, worrying about what she was going to tell me.

"Nope, I just wanted to check how you and Sean were coping," she said, smiling gently at me.

She was the mother I never had, the grandmother that Sean grew up with. But over the years, she had grown older, and with Cammie's death, she looked more aged than someone her age would have been.

"Well, I guess we're fine. With every year, it can only get better a minimal bit. What about you?" I replied.

"Oh, I guess I'm fine too," she tried, trying to stifle her tears with a smile, but this time, the smile faded within seconds.

I patted her shoulders, trying to comfort her. But after she bent her head to compose herself, she turned back up with a stronger expression on her face. The spy in her had managed to take over the woman in her.

"Zach, I just wanted to tell you that if you meet another woman you like, then you can marry her. Its important that Sean has a mother – it's not good growing up in a single-parent family, even though Cammie grew up that way. I'm sure Cammie wouldn't mind either," she offered. I didn't like where this was going.

Without hesitation, I answered, "That's not going to be possible, Mom. I know Sean needs a proper family, but he has all of you and as you have just said, Cammie grew up that way too. But if he has opinions about this, I will accept them. However, Cammie was the love of my life, and it's going to be impossible for anyone else to take her spot. When she left three years ago, the place she occupied in my heart will not be filled again, okay?"

Clearly touched by my words, she nodded, grasping my hands.

"Thank you, Zach, for remaining so devoted to Cammie even after she has died," she thanked me, although I couldn't understand why.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sean with Joe, looking on at Mom and me. I winked at them to show that nothing big was happening.

Cammie's death anniversary seemed like a long time from now, but I knew time was going to past very fast, and I still wasn't used to it, even after 3 years.

Cammie, Gallagher Girl, how are you doing wherever you are now? Are you fine? I miss you so much, and every single memory we have shared between the two us will never be forgotten. I love you.

**How's this? Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**OMG, thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! Love ya guys :) **

Day of the Death Anniversary

Sean's POV

I walked behind Dad towards the cemetery, trying to keep my footsteps as light as possible. Although Mom left when I was five years old, I knew from the bottom of my heart and some fuzzy memories that she had been a great mother. Of course, the gang always told me stories about her and everywhere I went, there was almost always a picture of her. I just wish I had been a bit older, than I wouldn't have to struggle so hard to remember her features and her personality.

Today was Mom's third death anniversary. If she was still alive, she would be 33 by now. In my jacket pocket was a card I had made for her. Last year, I hadn't known enough to want to make a card. But this year, I felt that I wanted to give her something. I was sure she could see or feel my intentions from wherever she was anyway. It was a simple card, and I had yet to show it to anyone yet but I would place it in front of Mom's plaque later.

Today was going to be a long day, and the tension between everyone was extremely high. Of all the kids, only Matt and I were here. The rest of the kids were staying at home with their grandparents. Basically, the whole process was each of us taking turns to speak with Mom and place whatever we wanted to 'give' to her at her plaque. (e.g. flowers) then we would wait patiently while everyone else took their turns. Since Mom was previously in the CIA, quite a number of CIA Officials still turned up to pay respects to her. They all nodded at me, and some gave me a quick smile, as if they were trying to comfort me. But I felt uncomfortable with that, I didn't like being pitied by anyone at all.

It was my turn before Dad. Liz was already out of sight, most probably trying to compose herself, with Jonas helping her. I knelt down, and took the card carefully out of my pocket, placing it properly against Mom's plague.

"Mom," I spoke, slowly and after much thought, because I didn't want to tremble or break my composure. "It's me, Sean. I'm eight years old now, and I really miss you a lot. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you're happy wherever you are. I don't blame you for leaving because it wasn't your fault but I still miss you and I wish that you were around. Here's a card I made for you, hope you like it."

It was Dad's turn then. He ran his hand through his hair, then he sat down. He didn't ask me to go away, so I just lingered near enough to hear what he was saying.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, it's me, Blackthorn Boy. Of course, you would already know that without me telling you right?" He tried his famous smirk but he failed. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if my spy skills has failed me right now because I can't control my emotions, not when it comes to you. Sean's spoken to you already, right? I've tried my best to bring him up the way we would have wanted him to be brought up, so I hope you're in peace in heaven," At that point, he snapped his head up, and motioned for me to leave. He wanted to talk to Mom alone. The rest of the people slowly dissipated, and I left with Grandma. Everyone knew he wanted extreme privacy.

He went on for another good hour, before he was done, but it was okay. I spent that time talking to Matt, and thinking about Mom and Dad.

Cammie's POV

It was the day. My death anniversary. I wasn't allowed to let any of the gang see my face, but I was at the cemetery long before any of them came. When I first spotted Zach's car pulling in, I hurriedly hid myself in a good spot. It was one of the few times, where I was actually allowed to be in the same place as them. I took a good look at everyone of my loved ones. Zach, Sean, Mom, Abby, Joe, Bex, Liz, Mace, Jonas, Grant, Nick, Matt...

I was happy that they had more or less moved on with their lives, but I was very sorry about leaving Sean when he was five. I never had a proper chance to fulfill my responsibility as a good mother and I couldn't wait until this was over. Some of my fellow colleagues, and my mom's colleagues came, and since almost all of them were really good spies, I had to be very careful with my position. Once I was caught, it was over.

Everyone spoke for a few minutes to ten. When it came to Sean's turn, he placed a piece of paper at my plaque, and I hoped it wouldn't be blown away or anything. When it came to Zach's turn, he spoke for an hour, but throughout the whole hour, I just sat where I was and memorized all the features of his back view. Mom, and the rest of the gang were half wrecks, but Joe and Bex managed to keep themselves composed. Thankfully. I couldn't bear anyone crying because of me.

When it was all over, I stepped out and walked towards my plaque. There it was. My name, my details, and a picture of me. It was a picture taken a year before I 'died', and I was smiling in it. I picked up the card Sean had written. It was simply beautiful. He had written "Mom, it's Sean. I love you and I miss you. Be happy." He was such a wonderful child, and I knew with him around, I wouldn't have to worry that much about Zach either.

One part of my plaque read: Dearly missed by family and friends. I always wondered to myself when I read that part, why didn't that group include me? I missed the old me too.

Maroon had stayed behind after all of them left. His boss, Miguel, along with him were the only two people who knew that Cameron Goode still existed. He walked towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"So, happy death anniversary, Cammie," he said, whispering the word Cammie. I couldn't help but smile. It had been long since anyone called me Cammie.

"Thanks, Maroon," I answered.

"Any news lately?" he asked, looking straight. I met him about once a month, and I still had one of those safety special gadgets with me, similar to the one I brought to Ode. When I met him, I would report to him whatever information i had.

"Not yet. I'm actually out on leave to buy some pads," I muttered.

"Alright, be careful. And don't worry this will end soon," he replied back, this time looking into my eyes. The last sentence was reassuring but I could never be sure. I wasn't even coming close to my goal yet.

But I just nodded at him and we both went our separate ways.

**YAY, how is this? Please review!**

**Love,  
Rernay**


	32. Chapter 32

Cammie's POV

Okay, so here was my story. I was able to enjoy the few years of happiness with Sean and Zach, before I was called away for a mission. Sean was five at that time; too early for me to let go of him. However, I was confident enough to leave him in the gang and Zach's care. But every time I see them feeling sad because of me, I can't help that pang of guilt that pierces through my heart.

A new triad group was formed. It was called NOW. This name had no acronym at all. To Tiger, the head of NOW, this name seemed cool. Basically, we got a tip-off from some of fellow CIA agents who had already infiltrated them that they wanted a female to help with their operations. And they chose me. Why didn't they choose Bex or Macey? They were away on another mission. And I was exactly the kind of type they were looking for: Chameleon. Able to blend in with any crowd. It was an order. I could have refused, and hold on to whatever I had.

But I wanted to do Dad, and myself proud. Maybe it isn't that worth it (I realised that a few months later). Although this mission was also another undercover mission, like Ode, I had to cut off all ties with my family and friends. We had to make them believe I was dead. We were worried that what had happened in the previous mission would occur again this time round. As such, my cause of death: Accident from hiking a mountain. The cover was that I had hiked up the mountain to find some clues to a (bogus) mission, and I fell down. That kind of accident doesn't normally happen to spies from the CIA, but in this case, yes.

The story was that I fell right down into a campfire some hikers had made. They had forgotten to extinguish it and I was already unconscious by the time I fell into it. So, I technically burnt to death. How did I keep my cover from being blown? An anonymous phone call was made to the police to notify them of my death. They faked it. They didn't let anybody see the full body. It was just a part of it. They were only shown the leg, I think, and it was "charred" beyond recognition. No one could have suspected anything. Three weeks later, my funeral was held and my death declared official in the records. Not even my mom, or Mr. Solomon or Abby knows about this.

Elaina (my cover identity) was a totally different person from who I was. She was also able to blend in, and a very good fighter. But she was extremely cold. Because of the nature of my work and from past experiences, I made Elaina into a mean and cold person, who was naturally straightforward and sarcastic. I didn't want to end up seeking help from an enemy just because I grew close with them. It was hard, distancing myself from everybody, but I've done it. But I'm close to the brink now. Tiger is starting to suspect me, and the yearning to see my family and friends grow stronger with each passing day.

I dare say I've gotten enough information against them to allow me to retreat from the mission now. But I'm that close, to exterminating them altogether. I don't have a personal feud against them, but I have seen the evils they commit, without an ounce of regret (well, except for a few people).

Within a few months of me entering NOW, Tiger had accepted me readily (on the surface) and within a year, I was his left-hand man (woman). His right-hand man was Moco, a man who could kill without batting an eyelid. But I had seen him interacting with his family before. He had a daughter and son, aged 10 and 6 respectively and a very loving wife. He treated them very well and I saw pictures of them in his wallet before. Tiger, however, was the toughest nut to crack. He had a daughter who was already 15, but had accidentally known about his misdeeds. They had difficulties reconciling but I know he still misses her. His wife died a few years back, because of an enemy's fight back. Because of that, he is even colder than Elaina. The thing is, he's extremely loyal to people who work for him and he rewards them well. Thus, I have tried to maintain my cover by pretending that I am loyal to him, being thankful for the "shelter" he has provided me with.

The crimes NOW are involved in: Human trafficking and drug abuse. They traffic children and young women overseas, either to child labour or slavery, or prostitution. I have no idea how some of them can do that, with wives and children in their family. But they only do that when there's a demand: Makes me sick to think that somebody actually asks for a child or woman to work for them in such a wrong way.

They commit themselves more to drugs. We frequently smuggle drugs from overseas into U.S and then sell them to other huge organizations, or individuals who are addicted. The funny thing is, we are prevented from actually taking the drug ourselves, because it would damage the way we think and yeah…

I've gotten evidence (videotapes of them smuggling things) and given multiple tip-offs to the CIA to bust them, but they're still not afraid. We've got a big trading deal coming up in a few days time and hopefully my time here, along with Tiger and NOW, can end, for good.

Tiger's calling for me now, probably to tell me about the deal next week. I'm got to be focused this week, and prevent myself from thinking too much about Sean and Zach.

Hope this isn't too draggy! :) Rernay


	33. Chapter 33

Zach's POV

It was a few days after visiting Cammie and everyone was slowing adjusting back to normal. It wasn't easy for me, and I knew it wasn't for Sean either. I had so many things to say to Cammie and I just wish I was allowed a last glance of her before she left for good.

Cammie's POV

Over the last few days, I had managed to gather more evidence. A huge drug exchange was coming up and I really hoped to tie up whatever loose ends I had by then. Hopefully things could just become the way they were after this. I was assigned the major role of passing the drugs to the buyers. Since this was the most major drug exchange we had ever had, Tiger was going along with me. The drugs had terrible side effects, and I dare not imagine further what the buyers were going to use them for. This drug exchange was scheduled to take place in a week's time from now. I hoped nothing went wrong. Sitting down on a chair, I ran through the number of "evidences" I had against NOW. I had numerous voice recordings of them talking about illegal exchanges, a few pictures and my personal eyewitness statement, I guess. That was enough to incriminate them already, but of course, the best part would be catching Tiger and NOW red-handed on the spot, and bringing them into the CIA for further questioning.

I had gotten permission to go out for a walk and prepare myself for the drug bust that was coming up. Thinking as I was walking, I headed into the direction of my old house unknowingly. Oh no, what did I do? I turned around and starting walking away fast. I had a cap on my head and i hurriedly bent my head down and walked away discreetly. Suddenly, I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Hey, you dropped this?" It was Sean. I touched my pockets and realised I had dropped my pen. I didn't want to and I wasn't ready to have a face-to-face with my son in this situation so I just quickly shook my head and continued walking away.

Sean's POV

That was weird. I saw this black pen drop out of her pocket with my own eyes. Was I seeing things? This woman was fishy. I better tell Dad about this.

***  
"Dad... " I recounted the whole incident to Dad, adding in my suspicions that this woman was not a normal person. Most of the time, a normal person would have turned around to at least check the pen first before saying it wasn't theirs. Besides, how did she even know what she had dropped?

After some discussion, Dad reassured me that he would make sure nothing was wrong and run some fingerprint scans on the pen.

Cammie's POV

That was so close. I was driving, on my way back to the headquarters and I was thinking through whether I had made the right choice by pretending that pen wasn't mine.

Well, I couldn't trust myself enough to pretend I wasn't Sean's mother in front of him and the only thing I trusted myself to do was to walk away. I definitely had to improve my spy skills...


	34. Chapter 34

Zach's POV

Back at the CIA the next day, I instructed one of my subordinates to run some fingerprint scans on the pen and to check if the pen had any hidden bombs or dangerous chemicals inside. After all, from what Sean had recounted to me last night, things did not seem that simple.

After lunch, Sarah came running to me with a worried face. I instantly stood up, ready to hear what was wrong with the pen.

"Zach, the pen's safe, it's just a normal pen. But, look at the DNA! It's Cammie's!" She handed me the piece of paper, speaking so fast that I had to let the information sink in.

"What? How is that possible? She's dead! She died three years ago! Did you make an error with the scanning?" I frowned, struggling to keep that little hope in me down. If I let my hopes get up, I would have to recover from it again. And what's more, how could Cammie be alive? Wasn't she dead?

"No, I checked over and over again! I'm positive, it's Cammie!" With that, I sank down in my chair. What did that mean? Was that woman that Sean met Cammie? Or was this just a prank? I muttered a quick thank you to Sarah and made my way to Maroon's office.

"Maroon, take a look at this... " I told him the full story and waited for his input on this situation.

His expression did not change at all (which surprised me) and he told me in a flat voice.

"Haven't you given up yet, Zach? Cammie's dead and you know it. She won't be coming back anymore and I'm not giving you permission to look for her, understand?"

"No, you don't understand. I didn't make this up. This is all real! She's alive, isn't she? You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" I knew I sounded crazy, but at this point of time, I was sure Cammie wasn't really dead.

He looked tired, and he just shook his head wearily. I heaved a sigh of exasperation and left the room.

I was going to get to the bottom of this.

Cammie's POV

I got an urgent call from Maroon and I was shocked to hear what had happened. Regardless of that, I had to say I was proud of my son for being so sharp.

"Things are going to end officially next week. You have to be careful and not let this happen again, okay?" he said, frowning at me.

"I'm sorry. This will not happen again," I assured himself and me. After all, things were ending next week right? I couldn't make the same mistake again and let all my hard work go up in flames. In addition to that, I would be endangering the safety of myself and my family.

Zach's POV

I went through all the documents and records we had in the CIA, and I couldn't find anything on Cammie going to a mission. But then, I reminded myself, if it was a mission that required to have a fake death, it wouldn't have been known. Things would have been too clean, that's right. I had to look in another direction, to find out the truth.

I looked through the CCTV tapes of the cemetery and sure enough, just like my suspicions there was a woman dressed in black, hiding. The moment she noticed that she was in sight of the CCTV, she moved away. I froze the clip just where she had glanced into the camera. It was Cammie! But what did this mean? She is alive, but she would be in great danger if I find her, right? I would have to keep this to myself until the time was right. In the meantime, I would have to tell Sarah a slightly different story to make sure she doesn't spread this to anyone else in the CIA.

"Sarah, you've got to keep this under wraps I'm still trying to investigate what's happening, but I think it's best to prevent anyone else from knowing about this until things are confirmed, okay?" I said in a slightly hushed tone.

Sarah gave a quick nod and walked back to the lab, as if nothing had happened.

Bex's POV

I was on my way to meet Zach to pass him some documents and normally I would have knocked his door before going on, but it was slightly ajar and when I peeped in, he wasn't there so I just went in first to wait for him. A picture of Cammie, him and Sean was sitting on Zach's desk and I walked over to take a closer look. Another picture when Cammie and Zach got married was beside it and everyone looked so happy. Then, a sheet of paper caught my eye. It was a fingerprint cum DNA analysis. I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost dropped the documents I was holding and I picked up that sheet of paper. My natural sense of curiosity had not differed a single bit from the way I was in Gallagher. With just that thought, a pang of sadness went through me as I recalled all the "missions" the four of us did together. What was going on? Why was Cammie's DNA shown here, with a recent fingerprint scan? Although this might not have meant anything, my hopes went up a little bit and I decided to ask Zach what was going on. I waited for Zach at his office, getting my cross look ready to ask what had happened.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Zach's POV

After I finished reminding Sarah to keep this from spreading, I went back to my office. However, Bex was waiting for me. I flashed a smile at her and asked pleasantly, "What do you have for me?"

She narrowed her eyes and shot back, "That should be my line right?" She held up a piece of paper that looked unmistakably familiar. Cammie's DNA confirmation sheet. Oh no. Should I tell her the truth? Or should I keep this to myself?

"It's top secret, Bex. I can't tell. You've got to understand, okay? All I can tell you now is that I think Cammie's death was a bogus one," I decided on telling half the truth and left the rest out for her to figure. The instant I said Cammie's death was a bogus one, her entire expression changed and she turned to leave the room.

Just before she turned the doorknob, her expression snapped back to Sharp Bex. "I got it, I promise, I won't tell anyone yet. By the way, I'll come back to settle this with you and the documents on the table are meant for you." With that, she left the room, shaking her head to herself, but otherwise looking like everything was normal. Phew.

Cammie's POV

I went to the mini-mart near the headquarters to buy some daily necessities and some snacks since the gang was hungry. A women buying food seems the best option ever, well in their minds at least. I was queuing up with a basketful of things and I was getting ready to pay when I heard a voice at the counter beside me.

"Count this in for me as well," It was Mr. Solomon. He was one of the best spies I had ever known, how was I suppose to run away from him? Spy skills or not, I started worrying desperately about what I had to do. Do not look sideways, Cammie, do not. I told myself repeatedly in my head.

I hurriedly settled the bill and turned to walk out of the mini-mart. Before I knew it, there was a tap on my shoulder. I composed myself and turned around. It was him. I would have almost froze to the ground if not for the several years of training to deal with these types of situations.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, silently cursing myself when my voice almost shook.

Mr. Solomon was still in pretty good shape and in his arms were lots of crackers. He flashed that dashing smile of his and said, "You look rather like the niece of my wife that died three years ago and I was shocked to see someone who looks so similar to her. I'm buying so many crackers because my wife is pregnant and she's craving all these. She looks rather like you as well, come to think of it. Her niece could be extraordinarily ordinary at certain times, to the point where we called her a _chameleon_."

For some reason, the erratic beating of my heart stopped when he said that and I knew he would help me keep this a secret.

I smiled with ease and replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. But congratulations on your wife's pregnancy. See you around soon!"

He nodded and winked at me before leaving the mini-mart.

Mr. Solomon knew the truth. More and more people seem to be knowing the truth. This it it right? I guess this is a sign that things will be ending soon and I should cheer up and focus on my current mission. Before I know it, things will be fine. :)

**Please review! Thank you!**


	36. Chapter 36

Tiger's POV

Elaina has been a really good and loyal subordinate to me over the last three years. I really hope she doesn't betray me. All my sources are telling me that she is not what we have thought her to be. My evidences say she is from the "good side" of people and she is a spy. I have been treating her like a daughter and I admit that if she really is a traitor I'm not even sure what to do. I've already lost my biological daughter, I don't want to lose someone else like her again.

I only started suspecting her a while ago, when one of my men saw her going to the cemetery when she said she had left to buy pads. The eyewitness said she was meeting a man from the CIA, and that made me check further. We are not too sure yet but I do have a few moles in the CIA, working for me. It's a she too and she's one of the closer ones because she resembles my daughter too in some ways. Sarah. Although she's only in the lab, she can help me change fingerprints on important evidences sometimes. Only I know she's part of NOW as well.

If she really is a mole from the CIA, what do I do? Do I let her go, and go against all the principals I have been practicing these few years? No, no, I have to kill her without batting an eyelid. How can I let NOW's efforts go down the drain just because of my heart?

Sarah's POV

So it is true. Cammie is still alive. There must be something fishy going on. I will report this to Tiger when I meet him later.

"Sir, there's an interesting piece of information we just received in the CIA. It's apparently top secret as well," I whispered as I told him the full story.

"That certainly sounds interesting," he smirked. "So an agent faked her death?"

"That seems to be the case. Normally that only happens to clear all suspicions about the agent, because he or she will most probably become a spy," I explained.

Tiger frowned. "A female, you say? A female..."

He remained silent for a good whole ten minutes and when I started to speak, he motioned for me to stay quiet first. He then took out his mobile phone.

"Does she - look anything like her?" There was a photo of Cammie.

"Yes, yes, it's her! She's married to a fellow CIA agent and they even have a son as well. How do you know about her?" I was surprised. Was Tiger close to Cammie? Was Cammie connected to him?

Tiger usually does not divulge too much to me for safety reasons and this was no exception.

"I'll settle it. Give me more information about this CIA agent and I'll meet you here again tomorrow. I'll text you the details when it's time. That's all for now," he spoke harshly and turned to leave.

I nodded and checked for any suspicious characters before turning to leave as well.

Cammie's POV

When Tiger came back from outside just now, he looked really stressed. I brisk walked towards him and asked, "Is anything the matter, Sir?"

He turned to look at me and smiled the same fatherly smile he has on his face sometimes. It's strange and scary how cold and warm he can be at different points of time. He shook his head. No. There was something different about his eyes. Something had shifted. They seemed colder. It was as though he was pretending to be close to me. I wanted to ask him more but managed to stop myself. He doesn't like probing questions especially when he's not feeling the best.

Back in my room, I was thinking through. Had something happened? With my spy instincts, I could sense that something had changed. Does he suspect me? But how? I've been so careful with my every single move and he could not have known anything substantial to form a conclusion. I must find a way to inform Maroon before things get out of hand.


	37. Chapter 37

Zach's POV

The next day at work, Sarah gestured to me to ask a few questions.

"Zach, can I have the full profile of Cammie?" she asked in a professional voice.

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"Oh, I just think things have become rather interesting and I want to read up further on it," she smiled at me.

"I see," that's what I said on the surface, but in my heart, I was starting to suspect her. Sarah was a lab expert who usually left herself out of fieldwork as much as possible. Why did she want to see Cammie's profile all of a sudden?

"I'm not really free now, can I pass it to you tomorrow?" I decided to test her.

"Oh – um, yeah sure. It's not urgent anyways. Thanks!" Her expression changed slightly but she tried her best to hide it.

I smiled briefly back at her and returned to my office. That was kind of weird. I accessed her files and read more about Sarah's profile in the CIA database.

She came in after she graduated from university, as aspiring and bright girl who excelled in her sciences in school. Was that who she really was? Was she someone different? Looks like I can't let my guard down in front of her as well.

Tiger's POV

"Sir, he was not free today to pass me the full profile of his wife. What should I do now?" Sarah reported, looking downcast on not being able to complete the task I had assigned her to do.

"We will not be deterred by that. Here's a bug, with a tracking device in it as well. I want you to plant this on him so that we can access more information about his family. Maybe I can use his son to do something…" I handed her the bug, making sure no one else had seen us.

"He's really sharp; I don't think I can plant on him physically. Can I plant it on his phone instead?" she countered, looking worried.

"That's not that bad an idea. I can hear every conversation he will be having. Proceed with the plan."

Zach's POV

Sarah came back a bit earlier before lunch ended, with a smile on her face. I was observing her from the shades of my office. She went to her desk and frowned after looking at her phone. Did something happen? She looked around and seeing as there was no one else around, she walked towards my office. I strolled back quietly to my desk, pretending to do work.

"*Knock Knock*" she knocked the door sharply twice.

"Come in."

"Zach, can I borrow your phone? I need to make an urgent call back home but my phone doesn't seem to be working. And there's no one else around yet so – "

I cut her off and said, "I get it. It's just a phone. Go ahead. Just return it to me after you're done."

Before handing her the phone, I looked into her eyes and smiled warmly at her. She tried to smile back but for some reason, she looked very apprehensive as well.

After ten minutes, she handed the phone back to me. She thanked me and I just nodded and took the phone back. When she was using the phone, I made a mental list of the possible things she could do with my phone – if she was planning to do something with it. She could check through my text messages, but the phone I had lent her was my personal one and not the work one, so she wouldn't find anything inside. As said, I didn't leave any traces of my work in the personal phone as well. After making a few more possibilities and eliminating quite a few, I deduced that she would try to install a bug.

After she left the room, I continued observing her from the shades of my office. She took her pouch and went to the lift lobby. I followed her, careful not to make a single sound. She took her phone out and sent a text message. Now I could accurately deduce that something fishy was going on. Didn't she just tell me that her phone wasn't working?

I left before she could notice me and investigated the phone. I disassembled the phone and true enough; I found a tiny bug that looked as small and thin as a SIM card. No wonder she thought I wouldn't discover this. I took out a bug I had that was similar and left the room with it in my hand. I walked to Sarah and said, "Hey, just to be sure, nothing happened with your family right? And I managed to find some free time so here's Cammie's profile."

"No, my sister is delivering so I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Thanks!" she smiled.

"Oh I see, Congratulations!" I patted her on the back and deftly slotted the bug cum tracker into her pocket.

I stayed in the office the whole day and made sure I was ready to record any important conversation I could use as evidence against Sarah when she left the office. She passed Cammie's profile to a man with a gruff voice. She called him Sir, which leads me to believe that she is working for him, which also means that she is a mole in the CIA. Why is he so interested about Cammie? Is she working as a mole for him? I had to go demand the truth from Maroon before things really went out of hand.

Cammie's POV

Tiger came back looking even worse than yesterday and after he spoke briefly with Moco he asked me to enter the room. I entered the room, raising my guard. Tiger was sitting backfacing me and Moco was standing at the door, his cold eyes never betraying his emotions.

"Elaina, you know I think we really have become close with these three years of working together. Do you know how saddening this whole situation is?" he sighed and turned around. Before I had time to react, Moco lashed out at me from behind and I lost consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm sorry if I'm being very draggy but I still hope you enjoy reading it :)**

Cammie's POV

I woke up, feeling kind of woozy. Before I was knocked out, there was still four days left to the drug exchange. I couldn't feel any blood on my head and apart from feeling a little disorientated, I felt fine. That should mean that I wasn't out for more than a day, so there should be three days left now.

I looked around to see where I was. I was in a room with a clean toilet; bed and things seemed almost too good to be true. If Moco backhanded me, then Tiger must have found out about me. Why would they still let me stay in such a room?

I looked up and saw a CCTV camera located in the top corner of the room. So they were keeping me under surveillance. What else? Just then, the door clicked and somebody came in. It was Tiger. I almost shrunk into the corner of the room when I was reminded of how Catherine tortured me back then, but I kept myself rooted to the ground and still greeted him. He closed the door behind him and made me sit down.

"Elaina, I will be lying if I told you I'm not angry with you. I've treated you like a daughter, how could you betray me? I have all the evidence I need about you already. Tell me who you really are and I might change my mind," his eyes were scarily cold at this point.

"I – I know I've disappointed you, but I'm not going to apologize. Why do you need to me to tell you everything when you already know?" I shot back. I was going for the tough way. I knew he would not be changing his mind already. He was probably very disappointed inside but he was furious as well. He once told me that he hated traitors the most.

"You… Very well indeed. Here's something _you_ might want to know. What do you think of the name 'Sean' for a boy? Pretty cute?" he smirked at me.

The composure I had been keeping up almost came crumbling down. He knew about Sean? "It's not bad," I managed to say.

"You must think it's a excellent choice of a name. After all, you chose it for your own son, right?" he whispered before letting out a flat laugh. "Do some reflections before I meet you later."

After he left, I resisted the urge to cry. Be strong, Cameron! You can't let them see you being weak at this time. You need to think of a plan to get yourself out of here!

Zach's POV

Before storming into Maroon's office, I had notified the gang. Liz was close to tears while Macey was brimming with anger at me for not telling them earlier. The guys were not very pleased about it either but they didn't lash out or anything. Bex was just keeping quiet at the side. Abby was at home since she was pregnant. Joe had told us about his encounter with Cammie the other day, confirming that she was indeed alive and well, kicking. Rachel looked extremely worried. But after five minutes combined with spy training, everyone managed to buck him or herself up.

I stopped myself from demanding an explanation from him the moment I stepped in and instead of that, I managed to make myself explain the whole situation, including Sarah's betrayal in a calm voice.

We immediately issued an arrest warrant and detained Sarah. Although she was a mole, I could tell she had problems of doing it against her conscience as well. I left her in silence for half an hour while Miguel, Maroon and the gang had a meeting. We needed an urgent discussion to understand more about the current situation.

Miguel cleared his throat. "I understand the urgency of this meeting and I shall just go straight to the point. Cameron Ann Morgan, late CIA agent, codename Chameleon had faked her death under orders from Maroon and I to infiltrate a gang called NOW. In NOW, she's 27 years old and Elaina Kade, brought up in a delinquent's home. We have been receiving information from her for the past three years and we know that there is a drug exchange happening in three days' time. Elaina is in charge of handing the drugs over to the buyers, which we will bust. Clear?"

I hung on to every word he was saying. This was my Gallagher Girl he was talking about. She must have felt so lonely, separating herself from us these three years. We then volunteered to take part in busting the drug exchange. Liz, Jonas, Rachel and Joe were not involved. Rachel and Joe would be working with Miguel and Maroon on the sidelines.

Macey left with a couple of bodyguards to bring Sean here. We had also concluded that if Cammie might be in danger, they might have their sights on Sean as well. We needed everyone to be safe.

Before we left the room, I said, "I'm sorry for acting on my own and handing Cammie's profile to Sarah. I knew she was up to nothing good but it was the only way to confirm my suspicions of her."

Joe patted a firm hand on my shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I could see Grant holding Bex back.

"We understand. Now with Sarah detained, we can get more information out. Don't brood about it, just focus on the drug bust," Joe reassured me.

Although he said it that way, I knew and they knew too, that if anything bad happened to Cammie, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Cammie's POV

When Tiger came in the next day, he came in with some food. I shook my head, indicating that I wasn't going to touch the food.

"There's nothing poisonous inside. I need you to eat for the drug exchange. For my final plan," he stared at me.

"I'll eat it later, and I'm not participating in the drug exchange anymore," I said.

"Quite a good resistance, I must say. The CIA really lives up to its name. Can I ask you a question? Where did you get that finger of yours chopped? Would you rather work with me or see the same fate happen to Sean?"

I could have vomited there and then. They could do anything to me, but they could not hurt my son. He must have seen my face change because he smiled at me. In a nasty way. What was he planning to do on the drug exchange? Should I tell them not to come? I can't, not in the state I'm in. What can I do?

**Please review! Thanks, Rernay :P**


	39. Chapter 39

Zach's POV

I decided to try out the soft approach first. I entered the interrogation room and closed the door softly. Joe and Grant were watching us from another room.

"You must know why we arrested you. Now tell us what Tiger knows," I stated calmly, looking her into the eye. She was cuffed to the chair, looking worried and depressed. She hung her head miserably but I refused to let my heart soften. We needed the information ASAP. Although we knew all the particulars of the drug exchange, now that Tiger knew that Cammie was from the CIA, he would most probably change the details again.

I could see her eyes glistening. She was going to cry. I threw her profile at the table

"You have two older sisters and a younger brother, and an aged old lady waiting for you at home. They must be so worried. If you want to get out of here as soon as possible, I advise you to tell us the truth," I ordered her.

"I… can't… Sir is giving my family protection now and helping us with our monthly bills. I can't, I promised. And, if I tell the truth, my family… I don't know what will happen to them," she wailed. Tears were flowing out of her eyes already and I knew I was close to breaking down her mental barrier.

I bent down and whispered softly beside her ear. "Well, I can't say for sure what will happen to them under Tiger's hands. But, I can assure you that their fate will be worse in my hands, if you don't tell me the truth now," I made my tone as cold as possible and glared at her.

Her eyes widened with horror and she squeaked, "You wont. You won't. You're in the CIA, you won't!"

"Well, you were in the CIA as well, weren't you? Desperate situations call for desperate measures. My wife and possibly my son are at stake here! Could I care any more? Now, tell me what he knows! I'll provide protection for your family and ensure their safety if you tell me the truth," I shouted, softening my voice at the last sentence. I shook my head slightly towards the direction of the other room, telling Joe and Grant not to stop me.

"I… I… okay. He knows that Cammie is a CIA agent and I think he might be planning to do something with Sean," she mumbled. Our suspicions were correct; it was fortunate that Mace was already on her way to pick Sean up.

"I need you to do something for us. You have to call him out and tell him that we know of his plans. You must tell him where we are positioning ourselves to ambush them. Understand?" This was the only way where we could still make sure that Tiger would still proceed with the original plan.

"What? No! He's very sharp; he'll notice!" she protested, her fear clearly written on her face.

"Well then, you better do a good job at convincing him. It's either that or you know what will happen to your family," I threatened.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again and she nodded.

"You can't run away either. You can't tell him the truth. Meet him at the usual place and return to the CIA like normal afterwards."

Before she left, Bex appeared to take her out. She held her at the arm, and silently slipped a bug into her pockets again.

*** (This is still from Zach's POV, but from tapping into the bug)

"Sir, they know exactly everything about the drug exchange and they have even assigned specific positions for the agents to ambush you…" Sarah rattled off the positions from a piece of paper.

"Interesting indeed. Can I have this piece of paper? How did you know about this anyway?"

"Sure. I overheard them talking about this and quickly drew it out on a piece of paper. Cammie's husband, Zach has seemed to let his guard down on me these few days," she replied as we had practiced.

"Okay, thanks for the information. You will be duly rewarded. You may go now."

Cammie's POV

After more silence and quiet thinking, I concluded that neither Sean nor my loved ones would be in danger. Maroon knew the drug exchange was coming up. Mr. Solomon knew the truth. And Maroon told me the other day that Zach knew the truth as well. I trusted Zach to keep our son safe. The only problem was what Tiger was going to make me do during the drug exchange.

He came in, presenting another meal in his hands. "So, do I have an answer now? Are you coming to the drug exchange? Anyway, whether or not you are coming, it doesn't matter. We will _make_ you come. I'm just going to give you a short little brief about our plans because we changed some things. I've gotten hold of their exact positions to ambush us two days later. Now we are a step ahead of them and we can ambush them."

NOW was going to ambush them! I tried to maintain my facial expression by focusing at the wall behind him.

"Fine. You're going to make me go right? What will I be doing?"

"You are not passing the goods to the buyers anymore. You will be doing something else. Something rather special as well. We shall start preparing today," he chuckled before leaving the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Moco strolled in, a shiny, black gun in his right hand. Were they going to shoot me? I had to make a run now. I stood up quickly and flipped Moco over, applying all the combat skills I had been taught. I ran into the corridor, looking for a way out. Maybe it was the blow I had taken from Moco at first, or the food they had given me but I didn't notice Tiger raising his hand and aiming at my leg. Bang! The bullet had hit my knee and I could only support myself with my hand on the wall. I glanced back at him and another gunshot rang out. It was my hand this time. The hand that had been supporting me. That was from Moco. He was rubbing his shin but looking triumphant. I fell to the floor, my arm and leg bleeding out. I bit my teeth and forced myself to look at him in the eye. Buck up Cammie, its just two bullets. You've been through worse.

"You forced me, Elaina. Or should I say, Cameron?" Tiger shook his head and nodded his head towards Moco who dragged me back into the room. Back in the room, Moco muttered, "Sir is still going to provide you medical treatment. He's using you two days later. So, you won't have such an easy death. That gun shot was for myself and NOW, for your betrayal."

I closed my eyes and shut him off. True enough, some doctor came in afterwards to take the bullet out and bandaged it. He might be helping me now but I knew there was still more to come.


	40. Chapter 40

Zach's POV

Fortunately, Macey had managed to get Sean to safety before anything undesirable happened to him. Grant and Bex went to our house to fetch some supplies for Sean and I since we had decided the safest option for us until the drug exchange was over was to camp in my office in the CIA. I was going to get my Gallagher Girl back and I couldn't let anything happen to our son in the meantime.

Cammie's POV

My sleep was fitful and I kept waking up every half an hour or so because I kept worrying about what was to come during the drug exchange. If I wasn't hurt, I could still protect myself and other people. But now I needed other people to protect me and I was to be used to threaten the CIA; was there any other way to ensure the safety of my loved ones?

When Moco came in holding a whip, I knew nothing good was coming. But I had expected this. Nothing was going to be worse than having a finger chopped off when I was awake and aware. I gritted my teeth and sat straighter. Moco smirked and squatted down before me, grabbed my chin and said, "I see you're feeling better. This might hurt a bit though."

Although I had been with Tiger for quite some time, I couldn't tell if he had sent Moco to torture me because he couldn't be bothered or that he didn't want to torture me personally. Sending Moco definitely required some heartlessness. As mentioned before, Moco was a cold-hearted man who could kill without batting an eyelid and of course, he had no qualms about whipping me over and over again. I refused to make a single sound throughout and I could tell that frustrated him – he was kind of a major sadist – but I persisted. I had a few red sore marks on my face but my arms and legs were not let off the hook easily. At the end of the torture, my whole body was aching and it hurt even just to shift my position. I had to limp to the toilet and did my best to ignore the stinging pain when I tried to eat. Keep going, Cammie.

The next day, it was the same kind of torture but with a thin metallic chain. The red sores the day before had just turned even redder but even places with injuries were not let off either. The metallic chain went down mercilessly and I bit my lip to let out my screams, all the while glaring at Moco.

Afterwards, I did my best to clean myself up using a towel so that I didn't look that bad tomorrow. The CIA won't be thwarted so easily, believe in yourself and the gang. Everything will be over, for good or for worse, after tomorrow.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but the next one is about the drug exchange and this seemed like a good closure :P Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Zach's POV

The drug exchange was due to take place at a secluded area near the pier at 0500 hours in the morning. NOW was going to pass the drugs to the buyers who were coming on the boat. It was mainly a 10 men operation, with 15 other CIA officers as backup. The 10 "men" were Macey, Bex, Grant, six other agents (Sophia, Jason, Nicole, Jayden, Crystal, Randall) and me. We arrived at 0030 hours to place fake dummies and booby traps at the positions we had made Sarah tell Tiger before returning to our trucks and taking a few hours rest before the real operation. Previously, I had been wearing our wedding band around my neck but I had taken it off today because I couldn't afford to lose it here. I couldn't afford to lose my Gallagher Girl here today either. Sean and the kids were staying with Abby, whose house was nearest to the CIA. Their grandparents were with them and a few CIA officers who were not involved in this operation and on good terms with them had been posted to protect them on the pretext of "visiting".

"Everybody prepared and ready?" I whispered into my comms unit, receiving nine other mutters and mumbles of "Yes" in response. The 10 of us had positioned ourselves at our counter-attack positions; ready to strike when they realized that they had been tricked. The area, although at 0500 hours was suppose to be dark, would be quite lit up, because the lampposts at the side automatically activated at 0500 hours.

At 0450 hours, four cars and a truck, presumably, from NOW drove in. Of course, given our positions, we couldn't see clearly where they were but I heard the vehicles. Moco took the box of drugs disguised as a shipping box for furniture and got on the boat that was waiting for them first. Tiger on the other hand, had something slung over his shoulder that was rather limp. My heart froze. It couldn't be, could it?

"Is that Cammie?" Macey and Bex said at the same time, their voice lined with different levels of disgust and fear. The others gave mixed responses that included "I think so, Yes etc." while I kept quiet.

Everything was eerily silent as we waited for the other party. Both NOW and us knew that we weren't going to take action until the other party had arrived. At 0500 hours, a boat sped in and there were five men on it. We had heard from Cammie (indirectly) that they were coming from Tippiny (sorry for the weird name, I didn't want to offend anyone who came from any country). One was the lookout; another was driving the boat; one was getting ready to receive the goods; and the remaining two were flanking him. As Moco passed the drugs to him, the 27 men that had come from the cars and vehicles dashed out to the positions we had told them previously. As predicted, they had fallen for our tricks and we had the upper hand now. Only nine men got trapped in the booby traps, so there were 18 remaining, to which we applied our combat skills. One dashed headlong at me and I planted my foot firm on the floor and as his body made contact with mine, I swung my leg forward, giving myself momentum before throwing him over and hearing the loud thud of him hitting the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randall taking on two at a time and when Grant let go of the man which he had twisted he arm, he aimed his gun at the buyer. Given our assassin training in Blackthorne, added to CIA training, his aim was of course accurate. The first buyer fell down and the box almost dropped into the water but Moco still had a hold on it and quickly retreated into the boat. The rest of it, I'm not sure, because another two guys came charging at me with some iron bars. That took quite a bit of work and I had to disarm them first before delivering a punch to their jaws.

As I heard somebody fire a shot at Bex, she quickly hid behind the guy she had been fighting against, and indeed he "helped" her block it. Within 15 minutes, the men were down and on our signal, five of the backup agents swam to the buyers' boat, taking them down and taking control of the boat.

I quickly surveyed the other nine agents around me and noticed that they were doing the same things. We had all come out unscathed except for a few cuts here and there. The remaining 10 backup agents surrounded the boat, with their guns positioned properly. It was then where Joe connected with us, saying, "Get to Cammie. Now."

On my orders, Nicole, Jason, and Randall stayed to make sure the men whom we had beaten did not get back up again. While Bex aimed a shot at Moco, the rest of us joined the remaining 10 backup agents.

As we got closer, Tiger suddenly stood up straight and dragged Cammie into our sight. Cammie's clothes were all bloody and she had multiple red lines all over her body. I caught sight of her bandages on her arm and knee; instinctively knowing they must have been serious, because they looked like they were going to bleed out soon. There was a collective gasp from most of the agents as we took in Cammie's injuries.

It was then that I met eyes with her, certain that my eyes betrayed the calm face I was showing on my face. Once again, I had let my Gallagher Girl come to harm. She smiled a small smile at me, and despite of her injuries, her eyes seemed to light up and the sight of us.

But then, Tiger pointed a gun at her head.


	42. Chapter 42

Cammie's POV

My Blackthorne Boy. Bex. Macey. All of them, right here before my very eyes. I could finally look them in the eye without worrying about being caught. Sadly, it was under such circumstances. Would this be my last goodbye? As I met eyes with Zach, the woefulness that had just filled my heart was immediately strangely replaced by happiness.

Then Tiger pressed the gun to my head. I knew it was coming to this sooner or later and I was already mentally prepared. After all, the gang had moved on without me for three years. But would I be willing? Although my mind told me that I was ready to sacrifice myself for the safety of my loved ones and this mission, my heart told me otherwise. I wanted to reunite with Sean. I wanted to go on a family holiday and then a gang holiday together. I wanted to see Abby's child. I wanted to see Sean graduate from University. There were so many things I wanted to do …

Bang!

Zach's POV

If it weren't that my eyes had been staring at the gun in Tiger's hand, I would have rushed to check on Cammie already. But I knew that was Bex, whose shot at Moco had been accurate. Another man down. The other five agents on the buyers' boat had managed to arrest them and now, all that was left, was us. Bex had left Jayden to bring him back to the CIA for further questioning.

Tiger smirked at me, and I knew he knew I was Cammie's husband. He clicked the trigger, preparing to shoot, and that single click was enough to send a jolt of fear through my heart. But he did not shoot. Not yet. He was playing with our hearts and minds, so that our mental defense would be weaker.

I walked one step closer, raising my right hand with the gun. He stayed where he was, pressing the gun even harder onto Cammie's head. But Cammie shifted a bit, and now we could see why she was unable to do anything, apart from the fact that she was badly injured – her hands were tied up with duct tact and rope. She was helpless – would I be able to save her?

"DO NOT COME ANY CLOSER. I will blast her head off and you can only dream about seeing her," he shouted. He was desperate. He knew he couldn't do anything already since he was cornered, so he had to use Cammie.

"Cammie!" Bex's called out.

"Hang in there!" Macey continued. And then Cammie started to speak softly, but it wasn't in response to them.

Cammie's POV

I decided to try persuading Tiger. After all, he had treated me like a daughter at times.

"Sir, no, Tiger, why do this?" I started, using a soft tone.

"What?" Tiger looked confused for a moment and looked down at me.

"You and I, and everybody else know that you have come to the end of the road. Whether or not you kill me, you're thoroughly surrounded by the CIA. You have a daughter. Your relationship is broken. Do you think she will forgive you anymore if you kill somebody today? Maybe it is time, to give this all up. Just surrender and maybe you can patch your relationship with her," I said, coughing lightly at the end.

"Surrender? Me? If I get thrown into jail, I'll never see her again physically. What's the point?" he screamed. I think he might be going mad.

"I'm sure she will come to terms with it and accept you if you are willing to change over a new leaf. I have a son too," and at that, I looked at Zach again, before continuing, "I haven't seen him properly in three years. I want to watch him grow up before my own eyes. Think of all the children you trafficked, what about their parents? What about them? Do them still have a future they can dream of?"

Suddenly, the look in his eyes changed and his hold on the gun faltered. He stood up and pulled me up with him. He seemed to have a deranged look on his face and he was stumbling as he walked. Everything seemed to have stopped. Zach and the agents were focusing on us, never letting their eyes leave us. Was he showing remorse?

I thought things were coming to an end, but he suddenly shoved me into the water, laughing crazily. What happened on land afterwards, I'm not sure. I sank deeper and deeper, desperately kicking and thrashing my legs, struggling to ignore the terrible pain in my knee. I tried to undo the rope, but it was difficult. I guess this was the end then.

Suddenly, a familiar face jumped into the water. It was Zach. Of course, he would come and save me. Seeing him gave me even more energy to kick and I managed to go a little distance up when he hurriedly pulled me back to the water surface. I closed my eyes then, knowing things were going to be all right.

On land, Macey and Bex helped Zach and I get out of the water back onto the boat. At that point, I didn't care anymore. Didn't care about the drugs, about the mission, about Tiger. As Zach untied the ropes around my hands, I threw myself into his warm (well, wet) arms.

Tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face and my arm and knee felt like they just got shot again these tears were mostly full of joy.

"Zach, I missed you so much," I said into his shoulder. His muscular arms returned the hug, careful not to touch the injuries and whispered, "I missed you too."

I looked up at him and he was crying as well. Grant patted Zach's shoulder as we broke away from the hug while Macey and Bex enveloped me in another breathtaking hug.

There were tears pouring down Macey and Bex's cheeks and I was reminded of when I just returned from my captivity in the Circle of Cavan, and how Bex had been mad at me. (OFS, OFT) This time, however, she just whispered, "At least you're back, at least you're back."

I could see the other CIA agents smiling at me, before turning to walk back to the cars, leaving us to our own little world. Somebody had dialed an ambulance and Zach carried me up gingerly, bridal style, running towards it while the Macey, Bex and Grant followed behind closely.

"You can sleep, Gallagher Girl," he told me in the ambulance.

"No, I want to look at your face. I haven't been able to see it up close for three years. And I don't want to close my eyes," I smiled back at him, wincing immediately after as the road was a little bumpy.

"Take a good rest and I promise I'll be by your side if you open your eyes. I'll be waiting for you, forever and ever."

With that, my heart finally settled and for the first time in these three years, I felt like a blissful woman.


	43. Chapter 43

Sean's POV

I couldn't believe my ears when Dad told me Mum was well and alive, well not exactly well since she was injured. Mum was alive! At first, I felt a surge of happiness but after a moment it was replaced by an inexplicable anger. Although I was happy that Mom was alive, memories of when I needed my mother surfaced in my mind over and over again. When my teacher asked the whole class to make Mothers' Day Cards, when it was parent-meet-teacher day and only Dad could make it. Dad was going to pick me up in two hours time since he wanted to spend some time with Mom in private first.

Cammie's POV

I opened my eyes and my first instinct was to rub them. The room was strangely familiar (like almost all hospital rooms) and with relief, I remembered that I was safe and away from the mission. I raised my arm to rub my eyes but was stopped by a strong hand.

"No," Zach said in a joking tone, pulling my hand away gently, helping me to sit up carefully.

"Hey, long time no see," I smiled at him. "Where are the rest?"

"We will interrogate NOW later on, when you can tell Maroon in full account about everything. They gave us some private time together. We have one hour together, then you can spend another hour with them then Sean is coming. Will you be too tired for that arrangement?" He explained and caressed my face lightly.

I shook my head, and answered with some strength, "I'm fine."

"I'm never forgive myself for not being sharp enough to notice that your death was faked. How could I let you fall into torture again?" He blamed himself, a pain-stricken look in his eyes.

"No, no, please don't say that. I'll never be able to forgive myself for leaving Sean in that few years also. It's not your fault at all. If you could have noticed a mistake, Maroon wouldn't have let me join this mission, right?" I replied.

He sighed before removing the blanket, looking at me up and down. "Just look at you, covered all over with cuts and bruises, two gunshots, how can you be fine?"

I looked at myself too. Red welts covered my legs and arms, and every movement I made had a mini 'aftermath'. Not to mention two thick bandages covering my knee and arm. It was going to take a while before I could walk by myself again.

We spent the rest of the hour talking and catching up on the last three years and I shared with him the instances where I had followed them in the cemetery and so on. There were some more tears but many more laughs as well. Before leaving, he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and bade my goodbye. Although I was nervous as to how my son would react to me after these three years, I wanted to meet the gang as well. Bex, Grant, Macey, Preston, Liz, Jonas, Mum, Joe, and Abby came in, all with a little gift in their hands.

"Hey guys, it's been a while…" I started, realizing that I didn't know how to continue. The girls and I enveloped in another bear hug where the four of us started crying again. Bex and Macey recovered themselves faster than Liz, who was still hiccupping at the end.

"We didn't bring the kids, because we felt they shouldn't see you now. They don't know you well enough and we weren't sure if you were up to it. You can see them soon," Grant explained, smiling at me reassuringly.

"Hey kiddo," Mom sat down softly at the side of the bed, holding my hand in hers. Her hand felt strong and safe, and I felt like a little kid again.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to make you all devastated and worried for the past three years," I apologized, another flood of tears coming again. Mom had aged quite a bit in these three years, not just because of age but also because of my death.

"Let's not apologise to each other. Let's just treasure this moment and catch up on the time we have lost, okay?" she ruffled my hair, smiling at me.

"Hey Squirt," Abby grinned. Joe and her were smiling, but I knew it was because they had a lot of experience and were really good spies. Behind Abby's grin, I could also see that she had been crying. Looking at her tummy, she was probably in her first trimester and I smiled back at her.

"Never thought I'd give birth after you. And goodness me, look at the father!" she joked, trying to make the atmosphere less tense. Joe had his arm around her shoulder protectively although she didn't need help.

"It's good to see you Cammie," Joe nodded at me. As I returned his nod, my mind went back to the day where we had met in the mini-mart.

Time went by so fast when I was spending it with my loved ones. Within the blink of an eye, it was Sean's turn to come in. There came a knock and I called for the person to enter. Zach came in, with Sean following behind. I wanted to jump out of the bed and hug my son, but my injuries prevented me from doing so. Sean walked to my bedside and stared at me.

"Sean? I'm sorry –" I was cut off by his angry outburst.

"Sorry? For what? For abandoning us three years back just to fulfill a mission? For leaving me when I needed you most?" he shouted, angry tears coming to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and looked down, as though he was embarrassed by his sudden outburst.

The gang exchanged a few glances and quietly left the room, knowing that this was a family affair between Zach, Sean and I.

Zach put a restraining hand on Sean's shoulder and almost told him to stop but I shook my head.

"Sean, please listen to Mummy. I won't regret taking this mission but you have no idea how much I have missed you and Daddy and everybody else this three years. I can't blame for you being angry with me, I know you're a mature boy, please try to understand Mummy?" I pleaded, leaning forward with each sentence.

"I… I… I need some time. Give me a minute!" he said, before running out of the room

"I'll go after him. He'll be all right. Don't worry too much about it," Zach patted me on the shoulder and went to look for him.

After all I had gone through, would I be able to handle my son not wanting to be with me?


	44. Chapter 44

Zach's POV

I left the room to search for Sean. He was a sensible boy and matured for his age. I had always been so proud and sorry for him because Cammie had passed away when he was young. No one was going to blame him for reacting this way because he was too shocked. He definitely needed some time to come to terms with this situation, and I needed to help him.

He didn't go far; he was just sitting on the chairs a little distance away from the room, looking very troubled. I could tell he was fighting hard to keep himself from crying. He heard my footsteps and looked up, his eyes glassy. I sat down silently beside him, waiting for him to start talking.

"Dad," he sobbed, hugging me. I patted him on the head, and just stroked his back for a while.

"I don't know how to face Mum. It's been so long and I really don't understand how she could have left us," he said in between hiccups. I nodded understandingly and started speaking.

"I understand. I understand. But you know that she loves you right? You know that she has suffered while going undercover? We're not angry with you; but maybe you can try to just talk to her calmly first? I'm sure you missed her," I said.

"I know, I'm trying to do that, but when I see her, my emotional side takes control of me instead. I keep thinking how angry I am, no matter how happy I am to see her. What should I do?" he turned away and buried his face in his hands.

I heard a sound coming from Cammie's room and looked up. Cammie was pushing the door open and making her way out. On crutches. I rushed towards her but she stopped me.

When Sean saw her, his eyes widened and he grew silent. With some difficulty, Cammie made her way towards us, smiling all the while.

Cammie's POV

From the room, I could hear Sean sobbing away. I couldn't bear this. After three years of longing to meet my family, I was indirectly making my son cry? I had to fix this problem soon. I gritted my teeth and bore the pain as I dragged myself out of the bed and out of the room. As I got closer to the chairs, I sat down and placed the crutches at a side.

"Gallagher Girl, why did you get out of bed?" Zach frowned.

I ignored him and turned to Sean. There were clear tear marks on the sides of his face and his eyes were red.

"Sean, I… I… have so much to say to you. I'm sorry for making you cry. But can you please listen to what I have to say? Okay?" I asked, trying my best to keep the lump out of my throat. He nodded and continued looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and started, "Mum left when you were five and I'm still very sorry for that. I received a new mission to go undercover and to make sure that everything would go smoothly, I had to keep my very existence a secret. I know that's not what you want to know; you want to know why I did it, right?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Well, actually I'm not sure either. Believe me, Sean, Mum loves you more than anything else in the world. But when I first received this mission, I felt that I needed to do it, that there was some sort of connection between us. Maybe it was because of my father's death, maybe it was my experience growing up as the Chameleon. But coming to the end of it, I grew more and more impatient. You know my recent death anniversary, I was hiding and I saw your beautiful card. I always have been hiding.

There are so many things Mummy wants to see you do and do with you. When I was near death's gate, I thought to myself: Sacrificing myself to save everybody; doesn't that seem like a pretty good way to leave? I won't have any regrets as well. But then I realized that I would have many regrets. I have already missed three years of your childhood, how much more can I afford to miss? This is definitely not a good explanation, but with this, I really hope you can forgive me. I'll tell you more in time to come. And, I'll do anything you want me to do, if you can forgive me," I finished. I had ignored Zach the whole time and when I glanced at him now, he was looking at me with such deep eyes that I almost wanted to hug him right there.

There was a moment of silence before Sean jumped into my arms, a little too hard for a patient but I didn't care. I fought back the pain and let the tears flow, putting my good arm around his back. As I did that, I felt Zach hugging us as well, kissing my forehead before kissing Sean's. From the corner of my eye, I could see the gang looking on at us, and I finally felt that things were going the right way.

I would do this. I could do this. I would make up for all the time lost with Sean, and be a good mother to him. Back in the hospital room, when the two of us had composed ourselves, Sean excused himself to go to the washroom.

Zach leant closer to me and whispered, "Gallagher Girl, did you really mean it when you said Sean was the person you loved most in the world?"

I gazed back into his eyes and laughed, "Of course, why would I lie to my son about this?"

He frowned and leant even closer, speaking right beside my ear, using a tone that made shivers go up my spine, "Then, what about me?"

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Maybe you're at the very bottom?"

He smirked and said, "Really? Let's see what happens after I do this."

After saying that, he shifted swiftly and kissed me tenderly on my lips. I returned the kiss and we pulled back reluctantly when we heard Sean coming out of the washroom.

"You know what, I think I might have changed my mind," I winked at him and smiled.


End file.
